


Однажды в дождливую летнюю пору

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Вы ещё не поняли? Я гей. И не сильно переживаю из-за этого. В конце-то концов, жизнь — прекрасная штука, нужно просто уметь ею наслаждаться...В тот день я был на даче...Через некоторое время я зачем-то вышел на крыльцо. Спускался вечер. Дождь лил по-прежнему.На деревенской улице включились фонари и... я обомлел.На открытой веранде Нины Сергеевны стояли большущие качели, а на них... сжавшись в комок, кто-то лежал. Худенькие плечи, длинные нестриженые светлые патлы.





	1. Глава 1. Однажды на даче

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hades_09](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hades_09).



Однажды, почти как по классику, в дождливую летнюю пору был я на даче…

Хотя на даче я живу почти круглый год. Ну может, за исключением совсем уж зимних морозов и тех редких случаев, когда наметает сугробы выше некуда, и когда по работе приходится на несколько дней перебираться в город.

На даче хорошо. Тихо. Особенно в рабочие дни. Чистый воздух. Вода из родника. Лес. Речка. Залив неподалёку. Одним словом, лепота.

С соседями мне повезло. Напротив моего крыльца — веранда Нины Сергеевны. Они с сыном появлялись только в субботу и воскресенье, и я их редко видел. За моим домом — пенсионерка Мария Васильевна с кучей внуков, которые приезжали только на лето. Справа — дача, на которую большие компании заваливались исключительно по пятницам. Гудели, бух`али и гуляли до рассвета в субботу, а потом молча лечились от похмелья до утра в воскресенье, после чего тихо и незаметно сваливали в город. Я старательно игнорировал их шумные гулянки. Даже купил ради этого беруши. А при необходимости съездить в город, уезжал именно в пятницу вечером. С другой стороны, через дорогу, соседи появлялись редко. Только их сын периодически привозил очередную тёлку на пару часов. Короче, на даче мне было до неприличия хорошо.

Работал я удалённым переводчиком. Иногда переводил фильмы. На жизнь хватало.

В общем и целом, меня всё устраивало. Близких друзей у меня раз, два и — обчёлся. Но они мирятся с моими странностями и принимают меня таким, какой я есть. В личной жизни всё не складывалось совершенно, и в какой-то момент я просто плюнул и махнул рукой. К тому времени у меня появилась пара-тройка приятелей, с которыми я периодически трахался.

Ну да. Так и есть. Вы ещё не поняли? Я гей. И не сильно переживаю из-за этого. В конце-то концов, жизнь — прекрасная штука, нужно просто уметь ею наслаждаться.

Вот и в тот день, когда к вечеру неожиданно полило, как из ведра, я был на даче. Валялся на диване с книгой, но больше слушал шлепки капель по листьям за окном, чем читал.

Периодически я задрёмывал, в полусне переворачивался на другой бок. Иногда вставал и ставил чайник. Пил чай. И снова принимал горизонтальное положение. И снова дремал. И снова читал. И опять пил чай. Ничего, крепче чая, я не пью и не курю. Я правилен до безобразия. Порой я сам себе противен. Возможно, я скучен, но я такой, какой я есть. А вот к чаю относиться наплевательски я не способен. У меня и дома, в городе, и на даче кучи баночек и пакетиков. Так что, для каждого времени суток и настроения у меня свой чай.

В общем, шёл дождь, я дремал. Где-то в полудрёме мне показалось, что где-то что-то стукнуло, звякнуло, скрипнуло. Но это стучало, звякало и скрипело явно не у меня, и я продолжил лежать.

Через некоторое время я зачем-то вышел на крыльцо. Спускался вечер. Дождь лил по-прежнему.

Вот на деревенской улице включились фонари и… я обомлел.

На открытой веранде Нины Сергеевны стояли огромные качели, а на них… сжавшись в комок, кто-то лежал. Худенькие плечи, длинные нестриженые светлые патлы. Её сын Лёша? Но что ему тут делать вечером в четверг? Они с матерью всегда приезжают либо очень поздно вечером в пятницу, либо в средине дня в субботу.

Но если это он, что он делает на качелях? В стремительно сгущающейся темноте при свете фонаря я сумел разглядеть, что рубашка и джинсы парня мокры насквозь. Чёрт! Да его же трясёт от холода!

По неизвестной мне причине, забора именно между моим участком и участком Нины Сергеевны не было. Не поставили его когда-то мои бабушка и дедушка, да и родители не стали. А уж мне и вовсе пофиг на его наличие. Кур я, что ли, развожу или коз, которые разбегутся или сожрут что-то у соседей?

Кстати, забора не было и с другой стороны дома Нины Сергеевны. У её соседа с той стороны была своя скважина с родниковой водой. За водой «на чай» я так и ходил мимо соседкиной дачи. В моём колодце вода была не ахти. Да и в водопроводе, к которому нас всех подключили лет десять назад, она была не такая вкусная.

Короче, я рванул по прямой на веранду к соседке. Взбежал по ступенькам и осторожно потряс лежавшего за плечо. Он дёрнулся и обернулся ко мне, глядя на меня полными ужаса глазами. Это действительно был соседкин сын. Я, не особенно разбираясь, что с ним такое, рванул его за руку за собой под дождь.

Как на буксире, я затащил его к себе, захлопнул дверь и принялся торопливо раздевать мальчишку. У того аж губы посинели. Как бы воспаление лёгких не схватил. Душ у меня только летний. Алкоголя нет. Правда, есть очень странный наливной бойлер, но его же надо заранее греть!

Соседкин сын стоял и глядел на меня огромными глазами, а я крутил его как куклу. Вытряхнул из мокрой рубашки, расшнуровал промокшие кроссовки, извлёк из джинсов, снял с него носки. Чтоб не смутить парня (вдруг подумает не то), натянул на него одну из своих самых больших футболок, подцепил двумя пальцами трусы по бокам, стянул их с него, скомандовал: «Подними ногу», - и надел на неё шерстяной носок. Рявкнул: «Теперь другую», - и надел второй. Кинул ему свои спортивные штаны, но он, поймав их, так и остался стоять, как столб. «Ох горе моё луковое», - пробормотал я (Где я вообще ухитрился подцепить эту фразу?!), усадил его на кровать, натянул штанины на ноги, подтолкнув в плечо, уложил и кое-как затряхнул его в штаны. Разумеется, футболка при этом задралась, и я мысленно одобрил то, что под ней увидел.

Чуть подпихнув Алексея, я перекатил его дальше на кровать, накрыл одеялом, подоткнул со всех сторон и, пробормотав: «Спокойной ночи», - ушёл на кухню опять пить чай и размышлять о том, что же могло произойти, и почему лежащий в моей постели парнишка решил заночевать на качелях на собственной даче.

Ничего оригинальнее потери ключа не придумывалось, поэтому, допив очередной чай, я решил действовать по принципу «утро вечера мудренее» и пошёл спать. Перед этим я ненадолго вышел на крыльцо. Посмотрев на тёмные окна напротив, я вошёл в дом.

Спать на диване мне не хотелось. Вынув из шкафа старое одеяло, я, не раздеваясь, устроился в кровати, посчитав, что она большая, и двое спящих друг другу никак не помешают.

Спал я без сновидений. Мне было уютно и тепло. Сквозь сон я слышал, как капли шлёпали по листьям и барабанили по крыше.

Проснулся я от стука в дверь и в окно. Пришедший или пришедшие не просто стучали, а грохотали так, что пробудился бы и мёртвый. «Кого, мать вашу, принесло?» - подумал я и попытался пойти открывать.

Но не тут-то было. На мне что-то лежало и вовсю цеплялось за меня.

— Какого хрена? — пробормотал я и открыл глаза. Поверх меня, устроившись подобно морской звезде, дрых соседский Лёшка. Кое-как отцепив от себя спящего и к тому же, ещё что-то обижено бормочущего, я направился к двери.

Толком не проснувшись, я распахнул её и обалдел. На крыльце стоял… участковый, а за его спиной — Нина Сергеевна.


	2. Глава 2. Сельский Шерлок и дедуктивный метод

На крыльце стоял… участковый, а за его спиной — Нина Сергеевна.

Я тупо пялился на них спросонья. Впрочем, я быстро сообразил, что не нужно быть Шерлоком, чтобы понять, где искать того, кто до этого находился на веранде напротив. И дедуктивный метод для этого не потребуется. На веранде Нины Сергеевны были чётко видны две пары грязных следов. Пришли их обладатели на веранду раздельно, а ушли вместе, в одну сторону, а именно, в сторону моей дачи.

Уже на моём крыльце виднелись такие же следы. Вели они в дом.

Понятное дело, оставь эти следы ниндзя или Санта Клаусы, они давно могли уйти через дымоход, но мы не в Японии, и, к тому же, сейчас не зима.

Сельский Шерлок как бы невзначай оттёр меня в сторону и заглянул в распахнутую дверь. Дверь в комнату тоже была открыта. Переступив через порог*, он направился к кровати, по дороге многозначительно покосившись на две пары грязных кроссовок и валявшуюся на полу одежду.

Уж не знаю, что он ожидал увидеть в моей кровати. Очевидно было одно, совсем не то, что он в ней обнаружил.

Пока я, толком не проснувшись, полз от кровати до двери и пялился на пришедших, Лёша мигрировал с того края, на который я его переложил, почти в самый центр и теперь спал на животе, трогательно обнимая мою подушку. Оба одеяла были кое-как навалены на него. Из-под нижнего торчала нога в носке из трёхцветной полосатой пряжи.

Знавал я одного парня, любившего секс в носках, впрочем, речь сейчас не об этом.

На диване до сих пор валялась примятая подушка и скомканное летнее одеяло, оставшиеся от моего дневного полудрёма. Со стороны всё выглядело так, словно я великодушно уступил кровать гостю, а сам провёл эту ночь на диване.

На серийного убийцу-расчленителя или совратителя малолетних я, видимо, похож не был, поэтому местный Шерлок развернулся и молча вышел. Я последовал за ним.

Нина Сергеевна так и стояла у крыльца, нервно заламывая руки.

— Он здесь. Спит. Всё в порядке, — сообщил ей участковый. — До свидания. Всего хорошего, — обращаясь, опять-таки, исключительно к ней, попрощался он и, выйдя за калитку, неспешно зашагал прочь.

— Димочка, только Лёше не говорите, что я приезжала его проведать. На сердце было неспокойно. Я ночью глаз не сомкнула. Я года два назад замок здесь сменила. А у него на связке — ключ от старого. Мы ж всегда вместе приезжали. Дверь всегда я открывала. А тут он уехал, а я и не подумала про ключ. Только не найдя Лёшу на даче, и сообразила, что…

— А просто так в дверь постучать вы не могли? Без милиции? — перебил её я.

Не то, чтобы соседка была моей закадычной подругой, но знакомы-то мы были много лет! И повода видеть во мне маньяка, серийного убийцу, расчленителя малолетних или, прости господи, насильника я ей не давал.

— Ну… Видите ли, Дима… — начала мямлить она. — А вдруг бы там оказался совсем не он… Да и вообще…

Только я хотел переспросить, что «вообще», как она, глянув на часы, затараторила:

— Я пойду. Сюда я на первой электричке приехала. Сейчас поеду на работу, а потом - сразу сюда. Только Лёше ничего не говорите. Вот, — она протянула мне ключ и телефон. — Передайте ему, когда проснётся. Когда он ушёл, телефон стоял на зарядке.

Я изумлённо смотрел на соседку.

— И как я объясню ему наличие у меня его ключа и телефона, оставшихся в городской квартире? — как можно саркастичнее поинтересовался я.

— И в самом деле… — пробормотала Нина Сергеевна. — Тогда пусть он у вас побудет до моего возвращения с работы? Это не создаст вам особых неудобств? — она искательно заглянула мне в глаза.

«Ну дела», - подумал я и пожал плечами.

— Спасибо вам огромное, вы даже не представляете, как вы нам с Лёшей помогли. Ещё раз спасибо. До вечера. И извините пожалуйста, — с этими словами Нина Сергеевна развернулась и торопливо ушла.

«Что это было? И что за тайны мадридского двора?» - подумал я, вернулся в дом, запер замок и задёрнул на всех окнах комнаты занавески.

Немного постояв у дивана, я забрал валявшееся на нём летнее одеяло и подушку и снова устроился в кровати. На этот раз - на самом краешке, с той стороны, где раньше лежал Лёша.

Как ни странно, я тут же провалился в сон и, засыпая, почувствовал, что во сне тот опять отдрейфовал поближе ко мне.

Судя по звукам за окном и положению лучика солнца, всё-таки пробравшегося между занавесками, проснулся я в районе полудня. Что-то щекотало мне нос, а мой недвусмысленный стояк ещё менее двусмысленно упирался чуть ниже спины парню, дрыхшему в моих объятьях.

«Бля-я-я!» - мысленно возопил я и тут же резко отстранился, чем, по-видимому, разбудил спящего. Я лежал ни жив ни мёртв. Что мальчик подумает о взрослом двадцатипятилетнем дяде, тычущим в него весьма ощутимо выступающей частью тела?!

Алексей завозился, потянулся, застыл, изумлённо приподнялся, обернулся (мой стояк к этому времени благополучно сошёл почти на нет) и… мокро чмокнул меня.

— Доброе утро.

Ей богу, я почувствовал себя Алисой в Стране Чудес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я ни на кого не наезжаю, но сама была свидетелем подобной ситуации и иных нарушений


	3. Глава 3. Утро в Стране Чудес или пять часов до...

Алексей завозился, потянулся, застыл, изумлённо приподнялся, обернулся (мой стояк к этому времени благополучно сошёл почти на нет) и… мокро чмокнул меня.

— Доброе утро.

Ей богу, я почувствовал себя Алисой в Стране Чудес.

В голове стремительно пронеслось: она сказала, что приедет сюда сразу после работы; сегодня пятница, она спешит и переживает, значит, возможно, она уйдёт с работы раньше; предположим, она работает напротив вокзала; предположим, там сразу будет подходящая электричка; поезд идёт 1:07; от станции до садоводства 22 минуты быстрым шагом через лес и 35 — в обход по дороге через посёлок; если она возьмёт на станции такси, то будет здесь минут через 5; я должен буду чем-то занимать ребёнка, свалившегося мне на голову и лежащего сейчас в моей постели, целых 5 часов 15 минут. И это КАК МИНИМУМ.

Так-с… Что я могу предпринять?

а) покормить,

б) вымыть. То есть, не лично (упаси бог). Да и самому срочно нужно встать под холодный душ,

в) снова покормить. Уже обедом,

г) как-то развлекать. Вопрос в одном. Как?!

Пулей выскочив из кровати, я рванул в ванную. Нажал на кнопку нагрева воды, подсоединил шланг к крану над раковиной, засунул другой конец шланга в бойлер. (Когда-то я не собирался жить на даче почти круглогодично, да и воду я тогда таскал в бадьях от колонки, и потому купил самый дешёвый вариант.)

Так. Готово. Теперь надо ждать сорок минут. Бли-и-ин. А что же в это время делать?!

Решив оставить парнишку, где он есть (вдруг снова уснёт?), я вернулся в комнату.

— Ты пока полежи, а я сейчас, — выдал я и исчез.

Мдя… Двусмысленная фразочка вышла-то, запоздало выбранил себя я.

Схватив в ванной два полотенца, я вышел на улицу.

Дождь уже прекратился, но жарко не было. Я подошёл к летнему душу. Внутри бадьи наверху была система с поплавком вроде той, что в старых сливных бачках советской эпохи: вода доходит до определённого уровня, поплавок поднимается и конец горизонтального рычага входит в трубу и затыкает подачу воды.

Я встал под душ. И так нехолодная вода с каждой секундой из-за этого становилась всё более ледяной.

Сорок минут под этим пыточным душем я, разумеется, не продержался.

Когда я вернулся в дом, меня ощутимо потряхивало от холода.

Как выяснилось, Алексей не уснул. (А жаль.)

Он по-турецки сидел в центре моей кровати и листал какой-то журнал. В длиннющих тренировочных штанах, большущей футболке и трёхцветных носках он выглядел так трогательно и по-домашнему… А взъерошенная нестриженая чёлка была такой… такой… такой…

Чёрт! Я же замёрз под душем, а у меня, похоже, опять встаёт!

Мать твою!!!

Кстати, о матерях. Нина Сергеевна приедет через… Я покосился на часы… Через 4 часа 50 минут. Чёрт…

Так. Пусть Алексей сидит, где сидит. Вода в бойлере должна минут через пятнадцать нагреться.

Уже разворачиваясь, чтобы идти на кухню готовить завтрак, я краем глаза заметил, ЧТО за журнал листал Алексей.

Чёрт! Вдвойне чёрт! БЛЯ-Я-Я! Это же надо так влипнуть!

У него на коленях лежал «Gay Тimes», который кто-то из приятелей как-то презентовал мне вместо сувенира. Журнал несколько месяцев валялся на книжной полке. До сегодняшнего дня никто не обращал на него внимания…

Что делать? ЧТО?!

Кто виноват?! А вы как думаете? Разумеется, я.

Хотелось постучаться головой о стену. И если бы это помогло, я бы это сделал.

На кухне (она же веранда) я произвёл беглую ревизию съестного. Три зерновых краюшки. Банка помидор и патиссонов в собственном соку. Несколько яиц. Сыр в нарезке. Трава. (Не та, что вы подумали: столь любимый мною мангольд, укроп и петрушка). Лук, помидоры, огурцы, две груши и несколько яблок. Банка с вареньем. Майонез. Совсем чуть-чуть грудинки.

Перед обедом придётся идти в магазин.

Я прислушался. В комнате — тишина.

Я налил родниковой воды в чайник, поставил его на плитку, открыл редуктор, включил газ на обеих конфорках, поставил на огонь сковородку и принялся чистить лук и резать грудинку. Вскоре чайник засвистел, а яичница с луком и беконом заскворчила.

Стоп. Я же не спросил у Лёши, какую яичницу он любит. А вдруг он её вообще не ест? А вдруг он любит, ну, например, глазунью?

Но ведь и я не ресторан. Пусть ест, что дают, решил я. Вынул из холодильника банку с помидорами и патиссонами и поставил её в центр стола. Сунул в неё самую большую ложку, поставил на стол две тарелки, положил вилки, вымыл груши, положил их в вазу к яблокам и вернулся в комнату.

Журнал был уже на полке, Алексей стоял спиной ко мне и смотрел в окно.

— Кушать подано, — провозгласил я, как заправский официант. — Какой чай ты предпочитаешь? — добавил я, почти процитировав классика.

Мне оставалось продержаться ещё четыре с половиной часа. ЦЕЛЫХ четыре с половиной.


	4. Глава 4. Четыре с половиной

— Кушать подано, — провозгласил я, как заправский официант. — Какой чай ты предпочитаешь?

Мне оставалось продержаться ещё четыре с половиной часа. ЦЕЛЫХ четыре с половиной.

Алексей отлепился от окна и облизнулся.

— А… а какой у теб… у вас есть? — глядя из-под длинной чёлки, поинтересовался он.

— Ну... есть чёрный с малиной, с чёрной смородиной, с дыней, массала, простой зелёный, каркаде, иван-чай, есть отдельно чабрец, бадьян, фенхель, можно цампу сварить… — я и впрямь почувствовал себя официантом из ресторана. — Давай-ка, за стол. Яичница остывает. И вообще, давай на ты? Я ещё не дед трёхсот лет.

— Хорошо. Давай… те.

Я вздохнул и ушёл на кухню-веранду. Алексей последовал за мной.

— А можно мне эту… как её? Цампу? — усевшись, спросил он.

— Можно, — ответил я.

Парень, усевшийся напротив меня, с любопытством взирал на мои манипуляции. Когда стало ясно, что я собираюсь сыпать СОЛЬ в ЧАЙ, его глаза округлились. Это было заметно даже из-под чёлки. Парень явно не ожидал такой подставы.

Мысленно усмехнувшись, я поставил перед ним чашку. Алексей осторожно глотнул.

— А… а оно ничего… — изумлённо произнёс он.

— Ешь давай, — немного ворчливо выдал я.

Вот он выловил ложкой помидорку из банки, вот робко сунул её в рот, разжевав, довольно улыбнулся и облизнулся.

При виде этого я едва не застонал, насколько неподходящие мысли полезли в голову. Пока я страдал от них/наслаждался ими (нужное подчеркнуть), сидящий передо мной парень доел яичницу и принялся уже за чай.

Очнувшись, я сунул ложку в банку и, только сделав это, сообразил, что на дне банки плавают несколько патиссончиков, а помидор в ней нет вовсе!

Вот ведь заразища! Это ж мои любимые!

Но это был отнюдь не конец пыткам.

К тому моменту, как со своей порцией яичницы расправился уже я, Алексей принялся за грушу.

У-у-у-у-у…

О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о…

Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы…

Ё.

Способность членораздельно выражать мысли меня временно покинула.

Фрукт был сочнее некуда, и он поедал его, начиная едва ли не от локтя, аппетитно облизывая пальцы, губы и… Бля-я-я… Просто засасывая в себя эту несчастную грушу.

Толком доесть завтрак я так не смог.

Внезапно командирским голосом я рявкнул: «А теперь мыться!» — и едва ли не силой зашвырнул Алексея под душ.

Кое-как объяснив принцип работы недобойлера, я рванул на веранду и углубился в мытьё посуды.

Когда из ванной изникло нечто взъерошенное, покрытое каплями воды и толком незавёрнутое в полотенце, я окончательно понял, что погиб.

— Завязывай со стриптизом, — голосом тюремного надзирателя рыкнул я. — Одевайся. Мы идём в магазин.

При этих словах Алексей едва не подпрыгнул и вроде бы даже сжался.

Отступив в комнату, он попросту скинул полотенце и принялся одеваться. Причём, вёл себя так, словно меня в ней нет!

Сжав зубы, я издал стон.

Осталось четыре часа.

Ну ничего. Если идти (а второго велосипеда у меня нет) от садоводства до центральной улицы посёлка по прямой, уйдёт минут сорок. А если в обход до вокзала, а потом — по главной улице, то и весь час. Столько же — обратно. Плюс, в магазине сколько-то. Потом надо будет приготовить обед. Потом — съесть. А там, глядишь, и уже приедет соседка.

Я смогу. Я всё смогу. Я. СМОГУ.

При этом мне вспомнилось, как Алексей всасывал грушу и слизывал сок с пальцев.

Ох… Вот бы Нина Сергеевна ушла с работы в перерыв на обед и примчалась сюда на такси…


	5. Глава 5. Как я остался без помидор

Осталось четыре часа.

Ну ничего. Если идти (а второго велосипеда у меня нет) от садоводства до центральной улицы посёлка по прямой, уйдёт минут сорок. А если в обход до вокзала, а потом — по главной улице, то и весь час. Столько же — обратно. Плюс, в магазине сколько-то. Потом надо будет приготовить обед. Потом — съесть. А там глядишь, и уже приедет соседка.

Я смогу. Я всё смогу. СМОГУ.

При этом мне вспомнилось, как Алексей всасывал грушу и слизывал сок с пальцев.

Ох… Вот бы Нина Сергеевна ушла с работы в перерыв на обед и примчалась сюда на такси…

Когда мы отправились в магазин, поначалу я даже не понял, что происходит: Алексей шагал рядом со мной и то и дело бросал на меня взгляды, словно проверял, не делся ли я куда. Это было несколько странно, но тогда я не обратил на это особого внимания.

Мы шли вверх по улице, чтобы у местного магазинчика типа «сельпо» повернуть под углом почти в тридцать градусов и цивилизованным образом спуститься вниз к станции.

Чем дальше мы шли, тем страннее мне казалось поведение моего спутника.

Когда нам навстречу попалась гогочущая немного нетрезвая толпа местных бездельников, Алексей придвинулся ко мне почти вплотную и… взял за руку.

Что за чёрт? Решил взять меня на слабо? Я уже было хотел пошутить, а то и съязвить по этому поводу, как глянул на Алексея и делать этого не стал.

Парень шёл, крепко сжимая мою ладонь и глядя прямо перед собой в землю: не то хотел разглядеть на дороге что-то, не то боялся зацепиться за что-то ногой…

Какого хрена?

Где-то по параллельной улочке протарахтел грузовичок, внезапно «пукнувший» особо громко. При этом Алексей просто подскочил и вцепился в мою ладонь особо крепко.

Меня стали терзать смутные сомнения, что таким макаром мы вообще не сможем добраться не только до более-менее цивилизованного магазина, но даже до станции.

Вот на горке замаячило местное сельпо. Я, оставив мысль о супермаркете деревенского разлива и новой банке с маринованными помидорками и патиссончиками, завернул в противоположную от станции сторону.

Когда мы поднялись по ступенькам и вошли в местный магаз, Алексей явно расслабился. В помещении, не считая спавшей на весах кошки (весы показывали 3210) и продавщицы, зевавшей на стуле, мы были одни.

Алексей остановился напротив витрины с печеньем. Но у меня почему-то появилось ощущение, что он смотрит в никуда, а совсем не на печенье.

Мысленно попрощавшись с банкой помидорчиков, я попросил продавщицу принести перемороженные окорочка, загадочные «Поморские» фрикадельки, хлеб (это единственное, что в сельпо лучше, чем в деревенском недосупермаркете), свежие помидоры от неизвестного производителя, банку горошка, несколько морковок, картошку, лук, банку солёных огурцов, коробку сливок, пачку масла, упаковку палочек с кунжутом и…

За то время, что я перечислял продавщице нужные мне продукты, а она выкладывала их на прилавок через голову спящей кошки и подсчитывала их стоимость на антикварного вида счётах, в магазин вошли несколько человек.

Алексей тут же отодвинулся от витрины с печеньем и встал рядом. Когда, на мгновение отвлёкшись от кунжутных палочек, я обернулся к нему, то увидел, что он стоит, обхватив себя руками и опустив голову, и его мелко трясёт, а за ним стоят две местные тётки. Стоят так, как они это обычно делают в очереди (я и сам этого очень не люблю*). Стоят, уперев/положив бюст, один бог знает, какого размера, в спину впереди стоящего.

Тут мне стало не до шуток. Алексею явно было плохо.

Забив на остальные покупки, торопливо расплатившись (деньги опять передавались над кошкой, а о банковских картах в этом магазинчике явно не слыхивали), я кое-как побросал покупки в рюкзачок и пакет, и, взяв Алексея за плечи, отодвинул его от выступающих частей тётки, зыркнул на неё (похоже, она и стала последней каплей, доведшей парня до такого состояния), отодрал пальцы Алексея от его локтя и за руку повёл его к двери.

Тот шёл, как зомби, и мне это очень не нравилось.

На обратной дороге, слава богу, нам почти никто и не встретился. Девчонка на велосипеде и мамаша с коляской — не в счёт.

Придя на дачу, я, не глядя, бросил покупки на стул, провёл Алексея в комнату и, не зная, что в таких ситуациях следует делать, не раздевая, уложил его в кровать, накрыл одеялом и собрался идти на кухню.

Он вдруг выпростал руку из-под одеяла и удержал меня. Поколебавшись, я улёгся поверх одеяла рядом. Он крутанулся под одеялом, как-то очень компактно свернулся у меня под боком, причём, проделал всё это, не выпуская моей руки.

Я лежал и не знал, ни что, собственно, произошло, ни что мне теперь делать.

Когда, если верить стоявшему у кровати электронному будильнику, до ориентировочного прихода соседки осталось два с половиной часа, я рискнул осторожно отстраниться и высвободить руку. Алексей спал, не реагируя ни на что.

Я, как можно медленнее, сполз с кровати и на цыпочках прошёл на кухню разбирать покупки и варить суп с раскисшими Поморскими фрикадельками.

Все мои мысли были не о них, а о парне, спавшем в моей постели.

И, вот ведь странно, я даже не вспомнил о помидорках, которые мне сегодня так и не достались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор таких тёток тоже недолюбливает.


	6. Глава 6. Незваный гость

Когда, если верить стоявшему у кровати электронному будильнику, до ориентировочного прихода соседки осталось два с половиной часа, я рискнул осторожно отстраниться и высвободить руку. Алексей спал, не реагируя ни на что.

Я, как можно медленнее, сполз с кровати и на цыпочках прошёл на кухню разбирать покупки и варить суп с раскисшими Поморскими фрикадельками.

Все мои мысли были не о них, а о парне, спавшем в моей постели.

И, вот ведь странно, я даже не вспомнил о помидорках, которые мне сегодня так и не достались.

На суп вкусной воды из колодца хватило, а вот на чай — нет. Заглянув в комнату (Алексей по-прежнему спал), с чайником и пластиковой бадьёй в руках я отправился по воду.

Как известно, за всё нужно платить. За что-то — деньгами, за что-то — временем, за что-то — вниманием. Соседи, владельцы лучшего в окр`уге колодца, так некстати оказались дома и, блин, именно сегодня были не прочь поболтать за жизнь. Поэтому на дачу я вернулся не через пять минут, как планировал, а через все двадцать пять.

При виде того, кто ждал меня на крыльце, моё и так нерадужное настроение стремительно забилось куда-то даже не в район плинтуса, а много ниже. На крыльце, привалясь к столбику, поддерживающему навес, собственной персоной стоял Михей. Ну, то есть, не совсем Михей, это фамилия у него Михеев, а полностью звать его Иммануил Борисович Михеев. Отношения и возраст у нас были не те, чтобы я именовал его Борисычем, а назвать его Иммануилом… Короче, для того, с кем ты иногда трахаешься, имечко это слишком длинное и абсолютно неподходящее.

В общем, стоял Михей на крыльце и как-то подозрительно на меня лыбился.

И только тут до меня дошло. Лучший трах моей жизни приехал ко мне сам, а трахнуться с ним я не могу! Ибо негде! Я чуть не завыл от безнадёги и несправедливости.

Подхожу ближе.

— А я и не знал, что ты перешёл на малолеток, — слышу с крыльца. — Мальчик вполне ничего. Одобряю. Только ты паспорт у него проверял?

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Я разрывался между желанием заткнуть ему рот (совсем не тем, чем вы подумали) за то, что он так уничижительно отозвался о Лёше, и завалиться с ним куда-нибудь сию же секунду (и наплевать на последствия).

Стоп. Это с каких это пор меня что-то удерживает от секса, в особенности тогда, когда я этого секса хочу? А, главное, не всё ли мне равно, что он думает о парнишке, случайно очутившемся в моей постели?!

Михей лыбился. Я молча кипел. Мало того, что он явился без предупреждения (то, что он раньше никогда заранее не звонил, меня в тот момент волновало мало), так он ещё и в дом без спросу попёрся!

Внезапно за спиной у Михея раздалось характерное шипение. Чёрт! Суп! С фрикадельками! Я и так задержался у колодца, а теперь ещё тут стою!

Обежав Михея, я понёсся к плитке. Газ, слава богу, не залило, но из кастрюли выплеснулось достаточно.

— Так-так-так… — услышал я за спиной. — Я всё понял. У вас медовый месяц, — хохотнул Михей. Потом он и вовсе заржал. — Представить тебя в роли супружника, прости, не могу. Тебе ж надоест. Причём, очень быстро. Не твоя это роль.

Развернувшись, он направился с веранды вон.

— Короче, мой телефон у тебя есть. Изголодаешься по настоящему сексу — звони, — донеслось уже с улицы.

Когда затих звук отъезжающей машины, я отрегулировал газ под супом на минимум, поставил чайник на другую конфорку и вздохнул.

Михей был самым лучшим трахом из всех, что у меня были. Почему именно «был», я при всём желании объяснить бы не смог, но уверенность, что после этого разговора потрахушки с Михеем — в прошлом, меня не покидала. А ещё почему-то хотелось пойти и встать под душ, словно я измарался в какой-то мерзости.

Из комнаты донёсся шорох.

Чёрт! А что, если Михей напугал Лёшу?

Я рванул в комнату. Посреди кровати сидел Алексей. Он моргал и чем-то напоминал совёнка: волосы взъерошены, на щеке — след от подушки, футболка почти съехала с плеча набок.

— А который сейчас час? — зевнув, спросил он и поправил ворот.

Я посмотрел на будильник. До приезда соседки осталось где-то полтора часа.

Не зная, как быть, и что делать, я сказал:

— Мой руки, и будем обедать.

Только вернувшись на веранду, я сообразил, что суп и чай у меня почти готовы, овощи на салат есть, а вот о втором из-за проклятущего супертраха я даже не вспомнил…


	7. Глава 7. Окончание «банкета»

Из комнаты донёсся шорох.

Чёрт! А что, если Михей напугал Лёшу?

Я рванул в комнату. Посреди кровати сидел Алексей. Он моргал и чем-то напоминал совёнка: волосы взъерошены, на щеке — след от подушки, футболка почти съехала с плеча набок.

— А который сейчас час? — зевнув, спросил он и поправил ворот.

Я посмотрел на будильник. До приезда соседки осталось где-то полтора часа.

Не зная, как быть, и что делать, я сказал:

— Мой руки, и будем обедать.

Только вернувшись на веранду, я сообразил, что суп и чай у меня почти готовы, овощи на салат есть, а вот о втором из-за проклятущего супертраха я даже не вспомнил…

Ну ничего. Как-нибудь выкручусь. В конце-то концов, я не метрдотель из ресторана и даже не повар, да и банкет с оркестром от меня никто сейчас не ждёт.

Пока Алексей мыл руки, я вымыл овощи. По возвращении я приставил его резать салат.

И вот, салат готов. Я тут же отставил миску с ним в сторону. Видели бы вы, как при этом округлились глаза Совёнка*. Ну да… Да. Я придумал ему что-то вроде прозвища (уж больно оно ему шло) и теперь боялся, что так к нему и обращусь.

Короче, Совёнок-Алексей смотрел на меня круглыми глазами, когда я внаглую отобрал у него миску с салатом, который он явно собирался заточить, не сходя с места. Ничего не объясняя, я плюхнул перед ним на стол тарелку с супом, с тем самым супом с Поморскими фрикадельками.

Салат я всего лишь хотел выдать за второе, раз его не имелось в сегодняшнем меню.

А на третье… Тут мои мысли приняли совсем опасный оборот. Нет-нет, съесть Алексея я не планировал. Просто мне вспомнилось, как утром он засасывал грушу. Её оставшаяся товарка сиротливо желтела среди зелёно-полосатых яблок в вазе.

Я кое-как торопливо налил себе супа и уселся за стол, надеясь, что моя заинтересованность не будет замечена Алексеем под столешницей.

Но беспокоился я напрасно. Тот хлебал суп, довольно жмурился и не обращал на меня никакого внимания.

Я всеми оставшимися ошмётками силы воли сосредоточился на плававших в тарелке кругленьких аппетитненьких фрикадельках. Чёрт! Не то. Я попытался сконцентрироваться на рисунке на днище тарелки. Вот. Самое то. Лиса из детской сказки что-то тащит в мешке. Стоп. По сюжету у неё там был похищенный для личных нужд петушок! Опять не то.

Суп был доеден. Я поднял голову. Совёнок сидел над пустой тарелкой и облизывался. Бля-я-я… Я не педофил, нет, но я же щас подохну!

Кое-как я, не вставая, развернулся, потянулся и… сумел, не уронив, за самый краешек цапнуть миску с салатом.

В глазах Совёнка появилось облегчение.

Не мудрствуя, я перевалил б`ольшую половину содержимого миски ему в тарелку. Организм молодой, растущий, ему нужны витамины.

Вторую, меньшую, половину, я вытряхнул в свою тарелку, чтобы не видеть эту проклятущую лису с добычей.

Когда доесть нам осталось всего ничего, Алексей внезапно застыл, перестал жевать и явно почувствовал себя очень неловко.

Я обернулся. Вопрос лисы, десерта и моего интереса к сидевшему напротив пареньку моментально решился сам. На веранде в дверях стояла Нина Сергеевна.

— Димочка, спасибо вам огромное. Алексей, немедленно домой, не мешай человеку отдыхать. Быстрее, не задерживай человека.

Я глянул на часы. Соседка приехала на сорок пять минут раньше ожидаемого. Моя спасительница!

— … любезно меня подвёз. У него, оказывается, дача под Выборгом. Ещё раз спасибо, Димочка. Мы немедленно уходим, Алексей. Мы не будем, Дима, мешать вашему отдыху.

Видимо, Нина Сергеевна считала, что все приезжают за город исключительно по выходным и только для того, чтобы отдыхать, и никто не живёт здесь на приволье почти безвылазно.

Алексей встал, едва слышно прошептал: «Спасибо» — и… на веранде я остался один.

Уф-ф-ф…

Я неспешно доел салат, не глядя на то, что цепляла вилка, всё время возвращаясь мыслями к тому, что произошло по дороге в магазин.

Решив перейти к чаю, а ведь Алексей к своему даже не успел прикоснуться, я глянул на лису на днище тарелки. Невнятно выругавшись, я рванул в ванную.

О том, что воду в ней надо греть заранее, я вспомнил лишь тогда, когда бежать в летний душ было уже слишком поздно.

Короче, обед из четырёх блюд (суп, салат, фрукты и чай) заканчивался без фанфар, когда я в полном одиночестве, дрожа после ледяного душа, хлебал давно остывший чай с чабрецом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вот таким он был, когда проснулся http://files7.adme.ru/files/news/part_47/473955/7235405-R3L8T8D-600-0_86d9e_7f55b2e0_XXL.jpeg с поправкой на сползшую с плеча футболку


	8. Глава 8. Рыбка моя

— Рыбонька моя, полежи пока здесь, — сказал я, укладывая рыбку под морозилку в холодильник, который купили во времена (если вы ждёте фразы «во времена молодости моей бабушки», то не дождётесь, ибо тогда холодильников ещё не было, утритесь) моего детства, и который, в связи с ненужностью в городской квартире, был сослан на дачу.

Готовить прямо сейчас мне не хотелось. А под морозилкой рыбка прекрасно доживёт и до вечера.

— Лежи, рыбонька, лежи, — пробормотал я, похлопав её сквозь пакет по чешуйчатому боку, и закрыл дверцу.

Где-то на пределе слышимости раздался едва уловимый скрип.

Не то, чтобы я был параноиком, но на всякий случай решил выглянуть в открытое окно. Никого.

Тогда я зачем-то выглянул за дверь. Тоже никого.

Возможно мне показалось, но кусты у дома Нины Сергеевны немного мотнуло.

— Да кошка это чья-то, — пробормотал я и вернулся в дом.

Никого там нет. Да и кто вдруг тут возьмётся из ниоткуда? В наш сегмент садоводства люди приезжали в основном на выходные, а сейчас был четверг, середина рабочего дня.

Я уселся перед компом и принялся за работу. В 03:07 следующего дня, правильнее сказать, ночи, готовый текст был отослан заказчику.

Уф-ф-ф… Я несколько опрометчиво согласился перевести глянцевую брошюрку*, выданную владельцу Порше с откидным верхом. Когда-то ему же (он был другом начальника моей приятельницы) я перевёл инструкцию к стиральной машине, поэтому, когда Светка позвонила и попросила СРОЧНО перевести для этого же чела ещё одну брошюрку, я, не вдаваясь в подробности, опрометчиво согласился.

Деньги обещали не просто хорошие, и даже не ОЧЕНЬ хорошие, а космические. Поначалу я решил, что это за срочность, или, может, мужику деньги карман жгут. Когда же я получил «брошюрку» на руки, то понял, за что. «Брошюрка» состояла из 281 страницы шрифтом №2, слава богу, с картинками.

Теперь перевод был закончен. Два других, незаконченных, были маленькими, и сроки не поджимали, а учитывая мою способность к быстрочтению, для написания рецензии про дебильную собачку, возившую продукты полярным исследователям (и почему-то рекомендованную американским автором для детей ШЕСТНАДЦАТИ, а не шести лет) мне хватит и одного вечера. Тем более, что с оплатой издательство «Букварь» вечно тянет и пытается продинамить**. Из принципа отошлю им рецензию в 23:55 в последний день.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы от этого перевода для друга Светкиного начальника я СОВСЕМ уж не получил удовольствия.

Местами текст был просто шедеврален. Один только призыв не заправлять Порше керосином чего стоил! А рекомендация не пить бензин, масло и тормозную жидкость?

Но больше всего мне понравилась фича против киднеппинга поршевладельца. Если верить брошюре, в багажнике Порше имеется специальная, СВЯТЯЩАЯСЯ В ТЕМНОТЕ ручечка, дёрнув за которую, предварительно заброшенный в багажник похитителями незадачливый владелец не только откроет запертый багажник, но и отключит двигатель!

Короче, с чувством выполненного долга я встал, потянулся и хотел было перед сном посидеть на крыльце, глядя на звёзды… но выйдя на улицу, обнаружил, что с неба сеется мелкий противный дождичек, а где-то в отдалении ещё и погромыхивает.

Посмотрев на тёмные окна соседского дома (а за неделю это уже вошло у меня в привычку), подумав о Совёнке и горько вздохнув (ну да, да, видимо, я всё-таки педофил), я вошёл в дом и, даже не попив с горя чаю, завалился спать.

Совёнка я с семнадцати часов прошлой пятницы не видел, хотя то и дело и в пятницу вечером, и в субботу, и в воскресенье находил повод либо выглянуть в окно, либо выйти на крыльцо. Момент отъезда соседей в воскресенье днём я пропустил и всё время почему-то думал, как он там в городе, чем занят…

В общем, странная это была неделя.

С мыслями о Совёнке я и уснул.

Посреди ночи я почему-то проснулся. Несколько минут я лежал, глядя в темноту и пытаясь определить, что же меня разбудило.

Внезапно за окном всё стало белым, а потом по ушам ударил жуткий грохот.

Ах вот оно что… гроза.

Я перевернулся на другой бок.

Спать под какофонию за окном было невозможно.

Внезапно до меня донеслось какое-то поскрёбывание. Недоумевая, я встал и пошёл на звук. При выходе на кухоньку-веранду стало ясно, что скребутся в дверь. Что, чей-то кот испугался непогоды?

Я приподнял занавеску и выглянул в окно. Кота за дверью не было, за ней обнаружился Совёнок. В моей, блин, футболке, которую он мне, кстати, так и не вернул (Правда, нужно признать, что и я не вернул ему рубашку. Боже, я ещё и фетишист!), в пижамных штанах и шлёпанцах.

Я открыл дверь.

Глаза у парнишки были и впрямь, как у совёнка.

— Ты чего? — выдал я, тут же мысленно обозвав себя идиотом.

— Гроза, — односложно ответил он.

— И что? — язык, что ты мелешь? Мозг, где же ты?!

— Ты один? — спросил Алексей, так трогательно поправив при этом съехавший с плеча ворот футболки.

— Ну да… А кому тут ещё быть? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

Тут молния воткнулась где-то совсем уж неподалёку и грохот потряс землю почти без паузы между молнией и ударом грома. Совёнок аж подпрыгнул.

— М-можно… я… к-к тебе? — прошептал он.

— Зачем?

— Переночевать, — очень информативно ответил он.

«Разве ты не об этом мечтал всю неделю?» — мысленно вопросил себя я и посторонился.

В эту секунду вспышка молнии и удар грома опять совпали. Совёнок с поразившей меня скоростью телепортировался куда-то мне за спину.

Я зачем-то выглянул за дверь. Разумеется, там никого не было.

Когда я запер замок и вернулся в комнату, в кровати уже лежал холмик, накрытый одеялом, а у постели стояли тапочки. Я вынул из шкафа второе одеяло, устроился рядом и выключил лампу у кровати.

Почти тут же в темноте раздался шорох, и сбоку ко мне прижался Алексей.

Мдя… Видимо, выспаться сегодня мне не удастся. И не гроза тому будет причиной.

Совёнок дышал мне куда-то в район ключицы. Когда гроза стала уходить в сторону, этот нахал, уже, видимо, засыпая, перекинул через меня ногу и… окончательно задрых.

Как ни странно, вскоре уснул и я.

Засыпая, я думал над тем, что могло вызвать у Совёнка столь странную реакцию на грозу, и откуда такой интерес к тому, один ли я. Ответов я так и не нашёл, зато последним, что я подумал перед тем, как провалиться в сон, было то, что оставленную под морозилкой рыбку, я так и не пожарил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Про Порше и брошюру всё - правда до последнего слова.
> 
> ** Плюну-ка я в сторону динамящего издательства хоть здесь. Хе-хе. Ведь понятно же, о каком речь!


	9. Глава 9. Колосники и колосовики

Мдя… Видимо, выспаться сегодня мне не удастся. И не гроза тому будет причиной.

Совёнок дышал мне куда-то в район ключицы. Когда гроза стала уходить в сторону, этот нахал, уже, видимо, засыпая, перекинул через меня ногу и… окончательно задрых.

Как ни странно, вскоре уснул и я.

Засыпая, я думал над тем, что могло вызвать у Совёнка столь странную реакцию на грозу, и откуда такой интерес к тому, один ли я. Ответов я так и не нашёл, зато последним, что я подумал перед тем, как провалиться в сон, было то, что оставленную под морозилкой рыбку, я так и не пожарил.

Утром я проснулся не от того, что выспался, а от того, что организм очень хотел перевернуться со спины на бок, а правую руку что-то придавило, и я её почти не чувствовал.

Ах, да… Ночь, гроза, Совёнок…

Я повернул голову. Дрыхнет. На моей руке. Да ещё, видимо, для верности держится за мою футболку и перекинул через меня ногу.

Я осторожно отцепил дрыхнущего от своей футболки и на всякий случай вложил ему в пальцы одеяло и кое-как вытащил из-под его головы руку. В неё тут же впились миллионы иголочек. Как можно медленнее и осторожнее я выполз из кровати, на цыпочках прошёл в ванную, включил бойлер (мыться в уличном душе после дождя — удовольствие ниже среднего) и пошёл готовить завтрак.

Наличие незваного гостя напрочь отметало возможность устройства рыбного дня на завтрак. Рыбка была мною куплена как раз под размер средней сковородки, на двоих её бы просто не хватило.

Не долго думая, я зашвырнул пакетик с рыбкой в морозилку.

В конце концов я не ресторан. Пусть ест, что дают.

С этой мыслью я принялся мастрячить… манно-овсяную кашу. Налил в ковшичек немного воды, добавил сливок, насыпал соли, сахара, круп`ы двух видов и принялся помешивать, то и дело отвлекаясь на то, чтобы достать, а потом нарезать сыр, налить в чайник воды и поставить на огонь уже его.

Почему-то мне вспомнилась манная каша пополам с малиновым вареньем, и я щедро насыпал в чашки малинового чая.

Когда стало ясно, что каша готова, я снял ковшичек с огня и пошёл будить Совёнка.

Как оказалось, он уже не спал. Сидя по-турецки в центре кровати, он что-то писал, от старательности высунув кончик языка.

Услышав мои шаги, он поднял голову и просиял.

— Доброе утро, — начал я.

В ответ я услышал:

— Решётчатый настил над сценой, оборудованный блочными устройствами для смены декораций, подъёма и спуска осветительной арматуры и занавеса?

— А? — абсолютно по-идиотски отозвался я.

До меня не сразу дошло, что на коленях у Совёнка лежал кроссворд. Вернее, местная газетёнка, которую для растопки я взял в каком-то магазине.

— Начинается на «колос», заканчивается на «и».

— Колосовики, — ответил я то первое, что пришло мне в голову.

— Нет, — потыкав кончиком ручки в пустые клеточки кроссворда и пошевелив губами, ответил он. — Не подходит.

— Кушать подано, — нетерпеливо провозгласил я.

— Тоже не подходит, — рассмеялся он, отложил ручку и газету и со словами, — я сейчас. Доброе утро! — исчез в ванной.

Я ушёл на кухню и перелил кашу в две тарелки. На этот раз, памятуя о катастрофе с лисой, я выбрал тарелки с нейтральными цветочками. Немного подумав, я добавил на стол тарелку с хлебом и вазу с яблоками.

Вскоре появился Алексей. Мило покраснев, он сел за стол и пошевелил ложкой массу, лежавшую в его тарелке. Видимо, он хотел возразить против подобного кушанья, но, понимая, что он, вроде как, без спросу напросился ночью в чужой дом, молча отправил ложку в рот. Каша на вкус, видимо, оказалось куда приличней, чем на вид, так как вскоре начала стремительно исчезать из его тарелки. Вот и славненько.

Дохлебав кашу и дожевав сыр, я поставил на стол чашки: свою, с осенним лесом и оленем, и вторую, гостевую, с зарослями бамбука.

Алексей с любопытством заглянул под крышечку, понюхал и смешно сморщил носик, когда стало ясно, что под крышкой чай почти не остыл.

Соорудив бутерброд и сняв с чашки крышечку, он продолжил завтрак. Я, оставив чай напоследок, принялся мыть посуду.

Неожиданно, с улицы, из-за забора, который закрывали заросли шиповника пополам с черноплодной рябиной, послышались крики «Дима! Дмитрий! Дядь Дим!»

Я выглянул в окно. У забора стояла моя соседка с дачи, что позади моей. Старушка была окружена выводком разновеликих внуков. Почти у каждого в руках были… те самые колосовики, причём, нехилых размеров. Я вышел к калитке.

— Дима! Добрый день!

— Смотри, что мы нашли!

— А вы этим летом за грибами уже ходили?

— Это подбелёзовик! А это класный глиб!

— А у меня самый большой!

— После дождя за грибами только и ходить!

И т. д. и т. п. …

В подарок мне даже вручили огромный подберёзовик.

Распрощавшись с соседкой, я вернулся допивать чай.

В глазах Алексея почему-то появилась грусть.

— Я раньше тоже за грибами ходил… — вздохнул он.

— А пошли сейчас? — внезапно предложил я.

— Пошли… — прошептал он.

— Значит так. Через двадцать минут встречаемся у калитки. Идёт?

— Идёт! — просиял он.

И вот, приняв душ, переодевшись и даже прихватив кое-что из съестного и пакет на случай грибной добычи, мы отправились на тихую охоту.

Нужно признаться, я ни разу в жизни в июне за грибами не ходил, хотя мест, где можно их насобирать осенью, знал предостаточно.

Мы шли по тропке вдоль опушки, потом завернули в лесок. Всё, что я знал о колосовиках, сводилось к тому, что растут они на хорошо прогретых солнцем полянах.

Мы шли. Болтали. Вернее, говорил я, а Совёнок мило краснел и иногда кивал и односложно поддакивал. Грибов не было.

В одном месте, где достаточно широкий ручей пересекал редкий осинник с отдельно стоящими соснами, а рядом, всего шагах в пятнадцати было небольшое лесное озерцо, я решил устроить привал.

Стояла тишина, лишь слегка шелестели верхушки осин, едва слышно журчала вода в ручье, пригревало солнце.

Я стоял и смотрел на воду, как вдруг… Совёнок обошёл меня, встал на цыпочки и коснулся моих губ поцелуем.

И всё. Дамбу прорвало.

Что было после, я помню фрагментарно.

Помню, как на куст улетает футболка, как Совёнок, запрокинув голову, стоит, прижатый мною к сосне, как солнце освещает бледную, незагорелую кожу, как я спускаюсь поцелуями вниз, как одной рукой Алексей вцепляется мне в волосы, а второй — в плечо, как я придерживаю его за бедро, попросту прижимаю к дереву, как он со стоном изливается мне в рот, как я утыкаюсь мокрым лбом ему в бок, как, откинувшись на ствол дерева, он внезапно шепчет:

— Колосники…

— Что?

— Штуки, на которые подвешивают занавес и софиты — колосники…

И вдруг мы начинаем дико хохотать.

Помню, как потом мы, как бешеные, начинаем целоваться. Вот его рука касается моего, и без этого готового взорваться члена, я делаю то же самое. Мы целуемся и помогаем друг другу. Потом просто стоим, положив голову друг другу на плечо.

— Дим…

— А-а-а?

— Дим, а скипидар у тебя есть?

— С собой — нет. Есть только два бутерброда и яблоки, — пытаюсь пошутить я.

— А на даче?

— Тоже нет. А зачем он тебе?

Совёнок густо краснеет. Хотя, после того, что мы вытворяли, краснеть, вроде, уже глупо.

— Сосна…

— Что?

Он поворачивается ко мне спиной.

Мама дорогая! Мало того, что вся спина и то, что ниже, красные и в царапинах, так там ещё прилипли капельки смолы и кусочки коры!

— Стой, не шевелись, — командую я и, кое-как натянув штаны, приступаю к работе.

Чешуйки коры с лёгкостью отстают с большей частью смолы. Смочив салфетку в воде из ручья, я пытаюсь смыть остальное. Поняв, что сходит не всё, командую Алексею раздеться уже полностью, веду его к озерцу и начинаю оттирать песком.

— Эй! Я не чайник! Кожу протрёшь! — начинает вырываться он.

Я тут же отпускаю его. Явно не ожидавший этого, Совёнок шлёпается в воду, хохочет и брызгает в меня. И вот мы оба уже сидим в озерце, хохочем и брызгаемся. Вода тёплая, светит солнце. Мы, наверняка, распугали всех местных головастиков, лягушек и ручейников.

Вскоре смеяться мы уже не в силах.

— Давай посмотрю спину, — говорю я.

Всё оказывается не так ужасно, как мне сначала показалось. Царапин мало, кора отстала, смола отмылась почти вся.

— В крайнем случае, протру тебя дома бензинчиком, — шучу я и провожу рукой по его спине.

Совёнок довольно вздыхает, делает шаг назад и прижимается ко мне.

И кто знает, чем бы мы ещё занялись на берегу того тихого лесного озерца, если бы не услышали что-то типа сопелок-вопилок, а ля Винни-Пух, которые кто-то бормотал под нос, приближаясь всё ближе. Мы оба тут же по шею сели в воду.

— Если что, мы плаваем, — шепчу я и, не поднимаясь из воды, отодвигаюсь к середине озерца. Алексей, выставив из воды белую задницу, отталкивается от мелководья и отплывает к дальнему концу озера. Я, стоя в воде, оборачиваюсь.

Над озером, по тропке, идущей между ручьём и озерцом, идёт… местный участковый. С небольшой корзинкой, доверху полной грибов. Я выдыхаю. Он не при исполнении.

Не заметить нас, вернее, разбросанной одежды и моего пакета было бы невозможно. Я демонстративно поворачиваюсь спиной к мимопроходящему и начинаю старательно изображать плавание.

Когда бурчалки и сопелки вдали затихают, я выбираюсь из воды. Передо мной задача, чем обтереться. Идти голышом и сохнуть по дороге — не вариант. Не придумав ничего лучше, я обтираюсь трусами и, вынув съестные припасы, заталкиваю импровизированное полотенце в пакет.

Вскоре ко мне присоединяется Алексей. Блин… Я, всё-таки, соблазнитель, развратитель, растлитель и, судя по произошедшему, ещё и педофил.

— Слушай, а сколько тебе лет?

— А? Восемнадцать, а что?

Я прислоняюсь к той самой смоляной сосне. Слава богу.

Пока я прихожу в себя и отдираю себя от дерева, Алексей следует моему примеру и использует трусы вместо полотенца.

Вскоре мы идём обратно. У меня в руке — пакет с яркой картинкой. В пакете, пардон, две пары мокрых трусов. У Алексея — прозрачный пакетик с бутербродами и яблоками.

Самое поразительное, что на опушке, при выходе из леса, Совёнок находит два подберёзовика. Трофеи мы гордо несём в руках.

При входе на дачу Алексей объявляет, что обед будет готовить он, и что на обед у нас… шампиньоны по-французски. Вместо шампиньонов идут подберёзовики.

Пока Алексей колдует на кухоньке, я отчищаю смолу от своей одежды.

Обед выходит вполне сносным: некое картофельное полупюре с подберёзовиками, луком, почему-то мелко нарезанной бужениной, сливками и специями.

На десерт у нас — банка консервированных персиков. Алексей с хлюпаньем всасывает их половинки. Но теперь меня это нисколько не беспокоит. Мне даже нравится.

Едва мы успеваем их доесть, как появляется Нина Сергеевна.

Ах, да. Сегодня вечер пятницы…

Я, как можно незаметнее, заталкиваю Алексею в карман мокрые трусы и громко говорю:

— Приходи завтра. Дорешаем кроссворд.

Совёнок краснеет, робко улыбается и исчезает в доме напротив.

Блин! А я ведь так и не поинтересовался причиной его ночного визита…


	10. Глава 10. Не мнимый больной

Едва мы успеваем доесть, как появляется Нина Сергеевна.

Ах, да. Сегодня вечер пятницы…

Я, как можно незаметнее, заталкиваю Алексею в карман мокрые трусы и громко говорю:

— Приходи завтра. Дорешаем кроссворд.

Совёнок краснеет, робко улыбается и исчезает в доме напротив.

Блин! А я ведь так и не поинтересовался причиной его ночного визита…

Однако дорешать кроссворд нам так и не довелось. В субботу, едва ли не на рассвете, из весьма приятной эротической грёзы, даже краткое изложение которой не вынесет никакая бумага, меня вырвал панический звонок редактора, требовавшего срочно привезти ему рецензию, которую я им послал едва ли не год назад. Разумеется, где-то она мною сохранена была. С ударением на «где-то». Она точно была похоронена в недрах стационарного домашнего компа, который я так долго собирался отдать в ремонт, что в итоге перекинул его содержимое на пару флешек и пару дюжин дисков и… оставил его пылиться до лучших времен, поскольку без ремонта он перестал-таки работать. Через пару месяцев после гибели компа одна из флешек где-то словила вирус. Короче, я понятия не имел, где находится эта рецензия, и жива ли она вообще.

В добавок ко всему, во время разговора с редактором вскрылся прелюбопытнейший казус: они собирались выдать мою предварительную рецензию за предисловие, и не случись у них форсмажора, я, возможно, об этом бы никогда и не узнал.

В итоге, после утреннего панического звонка, требования срочно везти флешку или диск уже в типографию и обещания заплатить за предисловие, я, кое-как наскоро позавтракав, уехал в город.

Возможности как-то предупредить Совёнка, что наше воскресное «дорешение кроссворда» переносится, я не мог, так как разбуди я соседей этим «радостным» сообщением, вопросов и объяснений было бы море, и не факт, что они устроили бы Нину Сергеевну.

Представив, как я сообщаю ей: «Доброе утро. Передайте, пожалуйста, вашему сыну, что сегодняшняя взаимная дрочк… прошу прощения, совместное решение кроссвордов переносится. И вообще, вы в курсе, что ваш сын, судя по всему, гей?» — я нервно хихикнул, написал записку «Срочно уехал в город. Вернусь сразу, как только освобожусь. Звони. +7-Х69-Х69-69-69 Д.» и засунув её в дверь так, чтобы не заметить её было бы невозможно, умчался в город.

Я не жаворонок. Я сова. Хм-м-м… А не поэтому ли меня так привлёк Совёнок? Так сказать, родственные души… Короче, утром я соображаю плохо, особенно, если меня будят слишком рано. Примчавшись в полунепроснувшимся состоянии домой, я сообразил, что флешка и диски у меня хранятся в городской квартире, а ноут сейчас — на даче. Дома — только сломанный комп и миниатюрный нетбук без кармашка для дисков.

По закону подлости на флешке нужного мне текста не оказалось. Пришлось мне играть в хакера, пытаясь прочитать диски на толком не работающем компе. О, это было что-то с чем-то! Но... Несколько часов усилий, и текст, вот он, перенесён на флешку, откорректирован на нетбуке, обратно перенесён в комп и с хрен знает какой попытки загружен на чистый диск. Победа! Уф-ф-ф!

Кое-как перекусив, чем было в холодильнике, я поехал в редакцию. По закону стервозности дача у меня находится на севере, дом — на юге, редакция — почти в центре города, а типография оказалась, разумеется, на севере. Когда я приехал по указанному адресу, выяснилось, что редактор, якобы, мне велел ехать сначала в редакцию, чтобы на ЕГО компе показать ему текст. ЁПРСТ! Я развернул машину и поехал обратно. Потом мы на моей машине (нет, чтоб мне в этот момент насторожиться) поехали в редакцию. И вот диск отдан, я свободен, но… старый хрыч заявляет, что теперь я должен отвезти его обратно, так как его машина осталась возле редакции. Короче, я был зол. ОЧЕНЬ зол. Когда эта свистопляска закончилась, я уже клацкал зубами от голода.

Вернулся я на дачу достаточно поздно. У соседей всё было тихо, свет не горел. Моя записка обнаружилась на прежнем месте. Утром в воскресенье стало ясно, что на даче напротив никого нет.

И всё шло хорошо до тех пор, пока в среду вечером не позвонил редактор и не уточнил, что, поскольку в августе прошлого года мне уже заплатили за рецензию, а в качестве вступления её немного видоизменят, то ни фамилии моей там не будет, ни оплаты. Ну может, небольшая премия на Новый год. Ага. Премия, наверняка, равная стоимости десяти поездок на трамвае.

Короче, послал я его нах, и заверил себя, что мне всё пох.

Ночью мне ничего не снилось, а это - большой минус. За последнее время я как-то привык к эротическому сериальчику с собственным участием.

А в четверг утром… Нет. Редактор не позвонил с извинениями. У меня разболелся желудок. Причём, после первой же съеденной за завтраком ложки.

Увы. Такое со мной иногда бывает. Я заглотил, что имелось от подобной напасти, и, свернувшись в позу зародыша, решил заспать это бедствие.

Сквозь полудрёму я услышал какой-то шорох. Приоткрыв один глаз, я обнаружил… Совёнка.

— Привет. А ты чего, а? — чуть склонив набок голову, вопросил он.

— Болею, — ответил я и закрыл глаза.

— А где болит?

— В желудке.

В таком состоянии даже гордость куда-то девается, и тебе становится всё равно.

Я опять впал в полудрёму. Совёнок, видимо, ушёл.

Снова шорох. Я открываю глаза. Перед моим носом на столике оказались бутылочки, коробочки, порошки, капсулы и пакетики.

Ага… Словно мне от всего этого станет легче. Плавали, знаем.

Стоп… А откуда они взялись-то? Поворачиваю голову. Совёнок.

— У тебя ничего не было. Я в аптеку сходил… и в магазин.

И тут я вижу, как в глазах Алексея начинает разгораться ужас.

Я вспоминаю: гогочущая компания, попавшаяся нам навстречу, тётка с бюстом размера М, N* (или какой там у женщин последний?), и реакция Совёнка на всё это. А сегодня он забыл, что должен был испугаться! Не важно, почему он боится, важно, что сегодня он забыл!

Тэк-с, доктор Дмитрий Петрович Воробьёв, быстрее ворочайте мозгами и срочно придумывайте средство от страха!

— Совёнок!

— А?

— Тьфу, Лёш, это надо в воде разбалтывать, в холодной и кипячёной, — я тычу пальцем в знакомый пакетик.

— А? Что? Ага… Сейчас…

Передо мной появляется стакан с водой и большая ложка. Я заглатываю бесполезный порошок и снова принимаю позу зародыша. Совёнок устраивается сзади и накрывает нас обоих одеялом. Потом осторожно придвигается ближе и перекидывает через меня руку.

Это, наверное, был первый раз, когда, оказавшись в одной постели с парнем, на которого у меня были виды, и у которого (с прошлой недели это стало очевидно) были виды на меня, я просто лежал бревном и не помышлял о сексе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Интернет уверяет, что последний размер "О", на это уже совсем непредставимо.


	11. Глава 11. Лекарь поневоле

Я заглатываю бесполезный порошок и снова принимаю позу зародыша. Совёнок устраивается сзади и накрывает нас обоих одеялом. Потом осторожно придвигается ближе и перекидывает через меня руку.

Это, наверное, был первый раз, когда, оказавшись в одной постели с парнем, на которого у меня были виды, и у которого (с прошлой недели это стало очевидно) были виды на меня, я просто лежал бревном и не помышлял о сексе.

В пятницу утром я проснулся в одиночестве. Что это было? Сон? Желудок уже не болел столь демонстративно, скорее, это был лёгкий дискомфорт, только теперь у меня ещё несколько ныла голова. Что неудивительно. Судя по положению солнца за занавесками, уже было после полудня.

Я осторожно перевернулся. Ага. Подушка рядом примята. На столике пакетики, бутылочки, коробочки.

С веранды явственно доносились какие-то звуки. В раскрытую дверь заглянул Совёнок: волосы всклокочены, плечо опять вылезает из моей футболки.

— Доброе утро, — заулыбался он, — только лежи не вставай.

Тут же он переместился к кровати и заставил меня проглотить какие-то капсулы.

— Теперь лежи переваривай. Завтрак через двадцать минут.

Я снова, теперь уже по привычке, калачиком свернулся под одеялом и принялся не то думать, не то мечтать. Ну и дела! Никогда не думал, что окажусь в подобной ситуации.

Внезапно я почувствовал, как меня гладят по голове. Вот губы осторожно коснулись моей шеи.

— Просыпайся, соня. Кушать подано, — зашептали мне в ухо.

Когда я улёгся на спину и открыл глаза, Совёнок как раз появился в дверях. С подносом в руках. На подносе стояли две тарелки.

Остановившись возле кровати, парень неловко замялся. Поставить поднос было некуда. На небольшом столике у кровати стояла целая армия из коробочек и пакетиков. Я продолжил лежать. Мне стало интересно, что предпримет Алексей.

Вздохнув, он выдал:

— Держи крепко.

При этом он плюхнул поднос мне на живот. Я успел его ухватить и даже сумел осторожно сесть, ничего на себя не опрокинув.

Перекидав коробочки и пакетики на журнальный столик, Алексей забрал у меня поднос и водрузил его рядом с кроватью. В одной тарелке оказался бульон, в другой — два кусочка сыра.

— И что, это всё? — попытался пошутить я.

— Да, — твёрдо ответил Совёнок. — Как желудок?

— Уже лучше, — ответил я.

— Тем более, не надо его перегружать, — авторитетно заявил он, уселся на край кровати и, взяв в руки ложку, судя по всему, собрался меня кормить, как маленького.

— Мы играем в доктора? — пошутил я.

Совёнок улыбнулся.

— Да ты извращенец! — хохотнул я.

Алексей мило покраснел.

— Или ты моя медсестра? — добавил я. — А под халатиком у медсестры что? — с этими словами я запустил руку под великоватую ему футболку.

Покраснев ещё гуще, он выпрямился и изрёк:

— Пациент, ведите себя прилично, а то мне придётся пригласить санитаров, чтобы вас зафиксировали.

— Ого! Да, док! Давайте! И устроим группёшник с санитарами! — фыркнул я.

Алексей не выдержал и хихикнул. Я заржал уже в голос.

Отсмеявшись, он, как и собирался, принялся кормить меня бульоном с ложечки. Кстати, бульон вышел у него не так уж и плохо.

— А кура где? — спросил я. — Сам сожрал, а мне пустой бульон слил?

— Больной, вы слишком много разговариваете. Болтовня мешает пищеварению. Кура будет на обед. Или на ужин. Всё будет зависеть от вашего поведения и самочувствия.

После завтрака я пошёл умываться. Пока Совёнок с чем-то возился на кухоньке, я решил опять полежать в надежде, что голова пройдёт без таблеток.

Проснулся я опять от того, что мне отдавили руку. Ну да. Совёнок.

Я стал осторожно перемещаться на спину, попутно вытаскивая из-под него руку.

Видимо, либо он не спал, либо я его разбудил, так как он тут же принялся не просто устраиваться на мне сверху, а ещё и елозить, перемещаясь повыше.

Устроившись на мне в позе морской звезды, перекинутой через сук, Совёнок робко принялся изучать губами мои шею и ухо. Потом ещё более робко попытался поцеловать меня в губы, тут же смутился и съехал с меня на бок, откуда прошептал:

— Ты мне нравишься. Очень.

Мысленно вздохнув, я спросил:

— Ты сам-то хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?

Кожей я почувствовал кивок, а потом робкие пальчики забрались мне под резинку штанов, в которых я лежал, и обнаружили мою явную заинтересованность в происходящем.

— Пациент, лежать и не шевелиться, — с этими словами новоявленный доктор исчез под одеялом.

Ох… Окна дачной комнаты выходят в переулок, в котором стоят всего четыре дома. Постоянно летом в них живу лишь я и соседка Мария Васильевна со своим выводком внуков. Уж не знаю, слышали ли они меня, но вёл я себя весьма шумно. Этот невинный неопытный энтузиазм Совёнка вкупе с моим стояком… Короче, я цеплялся то за простынь, то за уползающее одеяло, то за патлы Алексея.

Когда я отдышался, то обнаружил, что голова больше не болит (автор Декамерона* оказался прав), а перед носом маячит счастливая улыбающаяся физиономия. А когда Алексей ещё и довольно облизнулся… Я потянулся к нему за поцелуем, но…

— Нет, — твёрдо произнёс Совёнок и отстранился.

У меня, видимо, было неописуемое выражение лица, потому что Алексей тут же добавил:

— У тебя же желудок болит. Тебе в рот надо не это, а капли по часам. И ещё бульон.

Тут я не выдержал и бешено заржал. Прав, прав был Боккаччо. Сексом можно лечить всё. У меня больше не болел ни желудок, ни голова. Разве что, головка. Но это дело быстро поправимое.

— Тебе… тебе не понравилось, да? — сразу погрустнел Совёнок.

Я поперхнулся смехом. В серых глазах стояли грусть и, чуть ли, не слёзы.

— Не понравилось, да? Смотри, как не понравилось, — выдал я и, кое-как выпутавшись из футболки (штаны к этому времени уже давно валялись где-то рядом с кроватью), потёрся той частью себя, которая требовала немедленного продолжения, о лежащего рядом в одежде парня.

Совёнок радостно перехватил у меня инициативу. Снова завалив меня на спину, он обхватил мой, требовавший внимания, орган и…

— Алёша? Ты здесь? — как сквозь вату донеслось до меня с веранды.

Мля-я-я… Я столкнул с себя Алексея, и тот, едва не оторвал мне член, рефлекторно попытавшись удержаться в прежней позе. Схватив с полу одеяло и штаны, я кое-как накрылся и сунул штаны под одеяло.

В дверях появилась Нина Сергеевна. Ну да! Опять пятница… Лежавший рядом Алексей застыл, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— Добрый день, — как можно непринуждённее обратился я к соседке. — Я немного приболел… А ваш сын меня… лечит… — это было всё, что на тот момент смог породить мой, явно замученный недостатком кровоснабжения мозг.

Но, если хорошенько подумать, я же не соврал, мне же действительно стало легче?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Помните опус про то, что женщинам от 15 до 50 доктор от всех болезней прописывал круглосуточный секс?


	12. Глава 12. Признание. Но в чём?

— Алёша? Ты здесь? — как сквозь вату донеслось до меня с веранды.

Мля-я-я… Я столкнул с себя Алексея, и тот, едва не оторвал мне член, рефлекторно попытавшись удержаться в прежней позе. Схватив с полу одеяло и штаны, я кое-как накрылся и сунул штаны под одеяло.

В дверях появилась Нина Сергеевна. Ну да! Опять пятница… Лежавший рядом Алексей застыл, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— Добрый день, — как можно непринуждённее обратился я к соседке. — Я немного приболел… А ваш сын меня… лечит… — это было всё, что на тот момент смог породить мой, явно замученный недостатком кровоснабжения мозг.

Но, если хорошенько подумать, я же не соврал, мне же действительно стало легче?

Кто его знает, что бы произошло в следующую минуту, но на веранде раздался ещё один голос, и действующих лиц прибавилось.

— Дима? Ты дома? — это была Мария Васильевна, ещё одна моя соседка, бабушка множества разновеликих внуков, раза два-три за лето обязательно приглашавшая меня на пироги. Отказывать ей было неловко, да и пироги у неё были невероятно вкусны. — Дима, у меня сегодня пироги, ваши любимые, с лимоном и с капустой. Чай уже поставлен и…

В дверях появилась кругленькая старушка.

— О! Ниночка Сергеевна! И ты тут! И Алёша! Я вас всех приглашаю пить чай с пирогами!

Появление старушки оказалось как нельзя более кстати.

По выражению лица Лёшиной мамы понять, что она собиралась сказать или сделать, было невозможно.

— Лёша, пойдём, — твёрдо произнесла она.

Совёнок, весь красный, отлепился от подушки и вышел вслед за матерью.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как извиниться, объявить себя больным и распрощаться с хлебосольной старушкой.

Когда все ушли, я выбрался из кровати, оделся, опасаясь, что явится ещё кто-нибудь, и уселся прямо на ступеньках крыльца, благо что дача Марии Васильевны находилась с противоположной стороны, и видеть меня никто не мог.

Сидел я там долго, размышляя о превратностях судьбы и свалившихся на меня проблемах.

— Это для тебя, — вдруг услышал я.

Подняв голову, я увидел Совёнка с большущей тарелкой в руках.

— Я сбежал. Ради соблюдения приличий меня со скандалом возвращать не стали. Ты сиди, я сейчас поставлю чай, — сказал он и прошёл мимо меня в дом.

Вскоре мы оба сидели на верхней ступеньке. Между нами стояла тарелка с нарезанным пирогом и чашки с чаем.

— А как же предписанная пациенту диета? — попытался глупо пошутить я.

Совёнок лишь вздохнул.

— Я просто хочу стать, как все. Я так устал. Она меня всё время прячет и охраняет. Я так больше не могу… Но ничего не выходит…

Я хотел было пошутить, что залезать без приглашения под одеяло к соседу — не совсем стыкуется со словосочетанием «стать, как все», и, что сегодня у него, на мой взгляд, «всё вышло», но, глянув на сидевшего рядом, воздержался от комментариев. Совёнок сидел нахохлившись, прижавшись боком к балясине крыльца.

Отставив за спину чашки и тарелку, я сказал:

— Иди сюда…

Алексей тут же переместился мне под бок. В этом движении было лишь желание прижаться, найти защиту, а совсем не соблазнить.

— Я думал, у меня получится… Я так устал. Устал всё время бояться…

Из рассказа прижавшегося ко мне парня выходило, что три года назад на него кто-то напал в подворотне возле дома. Стукнули сзади по голове, забрали телефон и выгребли из карманов мелочь. И всё бы ничего, только придя в себя, Алексей стал бояться чужих, толпы, переполненных автобусов, электричек, магазинов и даже находиться в школе. Аттестат он получил, обучаясь дома. Сидел всё это время у компьютера и почти нигде не бывал. В прошлом году он поступил на заочное отделение на что-то компьютерное, и даже кое-как закончил первый курс.

Прошлым летом ему всё-таки удалось убедить мать, панически беспокоившуюся, как бы чего не случилось с ребёнком, что хотя бы на дачу он выезжать сможет. Всё прошлое лето они приезжали поздно вечером в пятницу или в середине дня в субботу, когда в электричке нет толп, и уезжали в воскресенье задолго до того, как толпы дачников рванут обратно в город.

Три недели назад в четверг он вдрызг разругался с матерью из-за её гиперопеки (отец умер незадолго до нападения в подворотне), схватил ключи и, забыв телефон, уехал на последней электричке на дачу. Ни зонта, ни куртки Алексей с собой не взял. Только подойдя под проливным дождём к двери, он обнаружил, что ключа от нового замка на кольце нет. Вдрызг мокрого Алексея я и обнаружил в ту ночь на качелях.

В следующий четверг заявив матери, что её возражения не принимаются, и что прошлую пятницу он прекрасно прожил без её надзора, Алексей опять уехал днём на дачу. Поднявшись ко мне на крыльцо, сквозь открытое окно он услышал про «рыбоньку мою» и решив, что я не один, весь день прогоревал взаперти. Ночью во время грозы он понял, что мать была права, и пошёл сдаваться на волю победителя, то есть, проситься ко мне ночевать, даже если у меня тут кто-то был.

История про «рыбоньку» меня немало повеселила, но я понимал, что сейчас Алексей не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить её юмор.

По словам Алексея, всё прошлое лето он наблюдал за мной в окно и пришёл к выводу, что я ему, видите ли, «нравлюсь». А посему, в пятницу в лесу он решил проверить, показалось ли ему, что моя реакция на него соответствует его реакции на меня. Его подозрения подтвердились, но от эксперимента несколько пострадала спина.

На следующий день, в субботу, «дорешать кроссворд», на что он очень надеялся, ему не удалось. Виной тому стали внезапно свалившиеся им с матерю на голову знакомые. Поскольку те были на машине, Нина Сергеевна воспользовалась ситуацией и увезла сына домой в субботу.

В эту неделю в четверг всё повторилось. Приехав, Алексей сразу направился ко мне. Обнаружив, что я болею, он сходил в аптеку и магазин и, только вернувшись, напугался задним числом.

Сегодня он, воспользовавшись присутствием старушки-соседки и её внуков, слинял из-за стола под предлогом того, что кому-то нужно накормить болящего.

Выслушав эту невесёлую исповедь, я спросил, имея в виду его мать:

— А она знает?

— Нет… — вздохнул Алексей. — У неё и без этого из-за меня проблем выше крыши.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил я.

— Не знаю…

Мы ещё долго сидели молча. Чай давно остыл, пирог так и остался нетронут. Я сидел и бессознательно гладил ладонь Совёнка, лежавшую на моём колене.

Вскоре его вздохи сменились зевотой. Он осторожно высвободил руку, встал и исчез в доме. Через пару минут я прошёл за ним. Ну да. Я уже понял, что, если я стараюсь «заспать» болячки, Алексей «засыпает» проблемы и переживания. Совёнок обнаружился в моей кровати. Поверх покрывала. Спящим.

Вздохнув, я вернулся на крыльцо. Нет, не к пирогу и чаю. Я уселся ждать разговора с Ниной Сергеевной.

Ох, блин…


	13. Глава 13. Разговор

Выслушав невесёлую исповедь, я спросил, имея в виду его мать:

— А она знает?

— Нет… — вздохнул Алексей. — У неё и без этого из-за меня проблем выше крыши.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил я.

— Не знаю…

Мы ещё долго сидели молча. Чай давно остыл, пирог так и остался нетронут. Я сидел и бессознательно гладил ладонь Совёнка, лежавшую на моём колене.

Вскоре его вздохи сменились зевотой. Он осторожно высвободил руку, встал и исчез в доме. Через пару минут я прошёл за ним. Ну да. Я уже понял, что, если я стараюсь «заспать» болячки, Алексей «засыпает» проблемы и переживания. Совёнок обнаружился в моей кровати. Поверх покрывала. Спящим.

Вздохнув, я вернулся на крыльцо. Нет, не к пирогу и чаю. Я уселся ждать разговора с Ниной Сергеевной.

Ох, блин…

Казалось, что сижу я там бесконечно.

Из размышлений меня вывел негромкий лязг калитки. Нина Сергеевна. Ох…

И тоже с тарелкой. Это у них семейное, что ли?

Подойдя, она уселась на верхней ступеньке на том самом месте, где до этого сидел её сын. Тарелку с пирогом она поставила рядом с остывшими чашками. «Пирог. С лимоном», — отметил мой нос.

Время шло. Мы оба молчали.

— Лёша у вас? — спросила она.

— Да. Спит, — ответил я.

Вздохнув, она сказала:

— Я всё знаю.

— Что именно? — решив уточнить, спросил я.

— Про Лёшу. Про вас. Про то, что вы… Вы оба… И вы с ним… — замялась она.

— Ничего не было, — тихо, но твёрдо ответил я.

Нет, ну в самом-то деле, если кто-то кому-то подрочил, это не считается.

— Я знаю, — ответила она. — Я уже давно догадывалась, ещё до того, как… в общем, задолго до того, как он… как он попал в больницу. А когда он сидел тут за занавеской, смотрел на вас и жутко расстраивался, когда к вам кто-то приходил, я поняла, что это были не просто подозрения.

Я смутился. Ко мне, бывало, без предупреждения заваливался Михей, да и не только он. Сильно сомневаюсь, что соседям было слышно, чем мы занимались. А видеть они точно ничего не могли. Из окон Нины Сергеевны видна только моя веранда, а на ней мы ничего такого себе не позволяли. И всё же, всё же…

— Я знаю, что он не готов говорить об этом… Так что мне и дальше придётся делать вид, что я не в курсе.

Я изумлённо посмотрел на соседку.

— Дима, вы пирог-то ешьте, — она придвинула ко мне тарелку. — С Лёшей вам просто не будет. Да я думаю, вы это уже поняли сами.

Мы ещё посидели и помолчали.

— Он теперь только и рвётся к вам сюда приехать… Что из всего этого выйдет, я не знаю… Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ему стало хуже, чем есть… Чем ему помочь, я не знаю… Может быть, помочь получится у вас…

Она помолчала.

— Если для вас всё это серьёзно, имейте в виду, Алексей — собственник и вмиг изведёт всех тех парней, что тут у вас появлялись.

Она опять помолчала.

Что отвечать на подобное, я просто не знал. Хорошо хоть, что не сидел, хватая ртом воздух, как вытащенная на берег рыбина.

— Если вам просто хочется поиграться… оставьте его в покое прямо сейчас, — с этими словами она встала и направилась к своему дому. На полпути она обернулась и продолжила: — Кушайте пирог. Он вкусный. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной… — автоматически ответил я.

Ну не может же быть, чтобы мать так спокойно относилась к тому, что её единственный ребёнок гей? Как такое возможно: он сейчас дрыхнет в постели совершенно постороннего парня, а она не требует немедленного возвращения сына домой?

Я, задумавшись, не замечая, что делаю, принялся уничтожать пирог с ближайшей тарелки.

Скажу честно, я не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы знал тогда, во что я ввязался.

Опомнился я только тогда, когда половина пирога куда-то исчезла. Покачав головой, я допил холодный чай и внёс остатки пирогов и две чашки в дом. Подумав, я поставил принесённое на столик у кровати, запер дверь и улёгся на диване, так как Совёнок дрых в самом центре моей постели, обнимая вторую подушку, и я просто побоялся его напугать, устраиваясь рядом.

«Ну дела», — думал я, крутясь на диване.

На улице давно зажёгся фонарь. Свет от него проникал сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавески. С мыслью, что нужно встать и задёрнуть их, я незаметно уснул.


	14. Глава 14. Принц на горошине и сборище вуайеристов

Покачав головой, я допил холодный чай и внёс остатки пирогов и две чашки в дом. Подумав, я поставил принесённое на столик у кровати, запер дверь и улёгся на диване, так как Совёнок дрых в самом центре моей постели, обнимая вторую подушку, и я просто побоялся его напугать, устраиваясь рядом.

«Ну дела», — думал я, крутясь на диване.

На улице давно зажёгся фонарь. Свет от него проникал сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавески. С мыслью, что нужно встать и задёрнуть их, я незаметно уснул.

Проснувшись посреди ночи, я понял, что если в ближайшее время не посещу кабинет уединения, то может произойти конфуз. Не раскрывая глаз, я на ощупь побрёл в ванную. На веранде почему-то было темно. Фонарь на улице не горел. Шлепок ладони по выключателю ничего не дал. Мысленно выругавшись, я вернулся в комнату за старенькой Нокией «старушечьей» серии, давно служившей исключительно будильником и фонариком. Телефон должен был находиться на столике возле тарелок с пирогами и чашек.

Разумеется, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, я налетел на кроссовок Совёнка и со всего маху шлёпнулся на кровать.

Уж не знаю, что о произошедшем подумал Лёша. Окажись на его месте я, я бы разбудил всё садоводство сначала диким ором, а потом матами, и, возможно, начал бы заикаться впоследствии. Но тот лишь вскинулся:

— А? Что? Хватит полуночничать. Спи давай, — и, судя по звукам, перевернулся, нахал, на другой бок.

Я нашарил на столике телефон, по-быстрому посетил удобства и заодно кое-как почистил зубы и умылся при свете импровизированного фонаря.

Вернувшись в комнату, я решил, что спать летом в одежде — это чересчур, и разоблачился до трусов. Опасаясь напугать Совёнка, я улёгся с самого края кровати.

Видимо, я очень устал, так как снилась мне всякая дребедень, но проснуться не мог. Во сне я почему-то был кем-то вроде принцессы на горошине. Вернее, не совсем. Я был самим собой, но спать меня почему-то заставили не то на горохе, не то на гречневой крупе. Она ужасно кололась.

Когда я проснулся, то, обнаружил, что лежу в центре кровати на животе, а снизу меня что-то ужасно колет и щекочет.

Начав переворачиваться, я, видимо, разбудил Алексея, дрыхшего до той минуты рядом.

Окончательно перевернувшись на спину, я обалдел. Весь живот и грудь у меня были не только в каких-то крошках, я ещё весь был покрыт липкими пятнами!

Проснувшись, Совёнок сел, потёр глаза (плечо при этом опять так трогательно вылезло из ворота моей футболки), и вдруг, глянув на покрывающую меня икебану, хихикнул.

— Ты чего? — мрачно поинтересовался я.

— Ночью не было света.

Он фыркнул он и продолжил:

— Я проголодался. От пирога насыпались крошки, а ты во сне на них улёгся.

Я сел и перевёл взгляд на столик. Пирога с лимоном не было. Вообще.

Я снова посмотрел на себя. Крошки и… остатки лимонной начинки.

Алексей вдруг легонько подтолкнул меня в грудь. Я плюхнулся обратно на спину.

Совёнок медленно наклонился надо мной и принялся водить по мне язычком, слизывая остатки сладкой начинки.

Бля-я-я… Ещё немного и я за себя не поручусь… Ох… Что же он творит-то? М-м-м-м-м… А-а-а… О-о-о-о-о… Ё-ё-ё…

Моя очевидная заинтересованность в происходящем уже ощутимо приподнимала нижнее бельё.

И что с того, что Нина Сергеевна мне, вроде как, дала карт бланш… Вот сейчас… сейчас я наберусь смелости и скажу ему… скажу… скажу, что…

— Мальчики, — вдруг послышалось из-за окна. — Я вам ещё пирога принесла, — это был голос Марии Васильевны.

Я чуть ли не за волосы отодрал от себя присосавшегося Алексея и торопливо прикрылся одеялом.

Блин! Не садоводство, а какое-то сборище вуайеристов, в самом-то деле!


	15. Глава 15. Sex deprivation?

Вот сейчас… сейчас я наберусь смелости и скажу ему… скажу… скажу, что…

— Мальчики, — вдруг послышалось из-за окна. — Я вам ещё пирога принесла, — это был голос Марии Васильевны.

Я чуть ли не за волосы отодрал от себя присосавшегося Алексея и торопливо прикрылся одеялом.

Блин! Не садоводство, а какое-то сборище вуайеристов, в самом-то деле!

Мне подумалось, что безопаснее будет подойти к окну и, открыв его, взять пирог, раз Мария Васильевна так уж настроена нас подкормить. Таким образом я убью двух зайцев: мне не придётся впускать хлебосольную, но, увы, болтливую, старушку в дом, и она не увидит моего, стоящего наизготовку стояка.

Подойдя к окну, я сообразил, почему старушка обращалась ко мне, используя слово «мальчики». Бли-и-ин… Занавески-то я вчера толком не задёрнул…

Старушка стояла у окна и хитро улыбалась. Я распахнул створку.

— Доброе утро, Мария Василь…

— Доброе, Димочка. Держи, — она передала мне ещё одну тарелку. — Кушайте на здоровье.

Я обратил внимание на множественное число.

— Это с мясом. Когда съедите, занесёте тарелки. Приятного аппетита, мальчики.

Так… она всё видела. Как говорится, пушистый зверёк в действии.

Уже не закрывая окна, с тарелкой в руках я вернулся к кровати. Эрекция как-то незаметно сошла на нет.

— Давай завтракать, — пробормотал я, и не глядя на Алексея, слинял на кухню.

За завтраком мы оба молчали.

— В общем, я пойду… — немного поковырявшись в пироге, пробормотал Совёнок и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, исчез.

«Вот и всё», — подумалось мне.

И хотя я периодически выглядывал в окно, Алексей так и не появился. Где-то после обеда он с матерью ушёл в сторону станции.

На следующей неделе он появился в середине дня в пятницу, а не в четверг или среду, на что я очень надеялся.

В пятницу мы с ним на полном серьёзе решали кроссворд, притащенный им из города.

Совёнка несколько огорчил тот факт, что я знаю существительное с семью буквами «о»* и прилагательное, где три «е» идут подряд**, и что я сразу догадался про «половину собаки Герасима» и «мужское рыбное имя»***.

Как только у своего крыльца появилась приехавшая с работы Нина Сергеевна, Алексей целомудренно коснулся губами моей щеки и исчез.

Блять… Что это было? Я швырнул недоделанный кроссворд на подоконник, ушёл в комнату и с головой погрузился в работу.

Ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье Совёнок в поле моего зрения не возникал.

На следующей неделе он появился у меня на кухне, когда я завтракал в пятницу. Несомненно, он приехал в четверг, но я, видимо, пропустил этот момент.

Алексей уселся напротив меня, улыбнулся и прошептал:

— Привет.

Прежде, чем я успел как-то среагировать, он вдруг вскочил, плюхнулся мне на колени и едва не высосал у меня завтрак из желудка.

Ничего не понимая, я решил воспользоваться ситуацией, но…

— Кхм… Кхм… Как я уже понял, сегодня я не вовремя.

Я оторвал от себя Совёнка. С трудом. С немалым.

В дверях стоял… Глеб. Один из моих потрахушников. Да зачем же я им адрес дачи давал? Кстати, вместе с телефоном. Ну, неужели так сложно позвонить заранее?!

— В общем, не буду мешать. Я тебе позвоню, Дим, — с этими словами Глеб ретировался.

— Ага. Иди, — это пробормотал Алексей, слез с моих коленей и устроился напротив.

Мне хотелось постучать головой о стол или стену.

Я уже не понимал вообще ничего.

В эту пятницу мы пошли гулять. Ну, то есть, относительно гулять. Улочками садоводства мы пошли к магазинчику-бытовке в соседнем садоводстве. Я посчитал, что туда без особой надобности народ не ходит, и едва ли кто-то помешает нашей «прогулке». Я оказался прав. «Выгул» Алексея прошёл без происшествий.

Нашим общим трофеем стала упаковка пельменей и банка сметаны. Кои были съедены на обед.

С приездом матери Алексей опять исчез.

Что это было? Решил подразнить и «не дать»? Так ему ж, наверняка, самому хочется. Или это конфетно-букетный период с поправкой на дачно-голубую реальность и подростковую неопытность?

В общем, я был в тупике.

В середине недели неожиданно похолодало и задождило. Растапливая перед сном печь, я обратил внимание на телефон, написанный вверху листа над так и не решённым кроссвордом.

Ну да! Эта та самая газета, которую пару недель назад приволок мне Совёнок!

А что, если…

Короче, я позвонил по этому номеру.

Разумеется, ответил именно он.

Теперь мы созванивались каждый день перед сном и болтали о всякой чепухе. До секса по телефону я дело не доводил, решив, что незачем пугать неокрепшую подростковую психику.

В четверг выяснилось, что в субботу у какого-то дальнего родственника Нины Сергеевны юбилей, и откосить, как Алексей изначально собирался, ему не удастся.

Я несколько сник.

К среде я понял, что синие яйца — это не самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком. Мне хотелось. Постоянно. Ни о чём другом я думать не мог. Я не мог сосредоточиться. Я не мог работать. Не мог есть. И спать не мог. При мысли позвонить Михею, Глебу или кому другому мысль о трахе тут же начинала казаться уже не столь привлекательной.

Бля-я-я… К 23:55 вечера среды я не выдержал и послал Совёнку СМСку «Погибаю. SOS. Жду».

В 23:57 пришёл ответ «Приеду на электичк 10:30».

Почему-то я был абсолютно уверен, что Алексей понял, о чём я ему написал.

Ох… Осталось только дождаться прибытия завтрашней электрички на 10:30. Я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы немедленно не помчаться на станцию, чтобы проверить, нет ли у них завтра отмен или ремонтных работ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Обороноспособность.
> 
> ** Длинношеее.
> 
> *** Цитаты из реального кроссворда.


	16. Глава 16. Пошаговая инструкция

К среде я понял, что синие яйца — это не самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком. Мне хотелось. Постоянно. Ни о чём другом я думать не мог. Я не мог сосредоточиться. Я не мог работать. Не мог есть. И спать не мог. При мысли позвонить Михею, Глебу или кому другому мысль о трахе тут же начинала казаться уже не столь привлекательной.

Бля-я-я… К 23:55 вечера среды я не выдержал и послал Совёнку СМСку «Погибаю. SOS. Жду».

В 23:57 пришёл ответ «Приеду на электичк 10:30».

Почему-то я был абсолютно уверен, что Алексей понял, о чём я ему написал.

Ох… Осталось только дождаться прибытия завтрашней электрички на 10:30. Я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы немедленно не помчаться на станцию, чтобы проверить, нет ли у них завтра отмен или ремонтных работ.

Электричка должна была прибыть в 11:37. Я намеренно не пошёл её встречать. Мне стало почему-то немного стрёмно. Пусть Алексей по дороге немного охолонёт. Или я.

Пока я ждал, в голове крутились какие-то совсем уж ненужные мысли типа «Я почти педофил», «Так кто же кого в итоге соблазнил?», «А что потом делать будем?», «А вдруг кто-то нам помешает?» и совсем уж дикие «А вдруг ему не понравится?» с вариацией «А вдруг не понравится мне?» и «Что делать, если ничего не выйдет?»

Когда скрипнула калитка, все мысли как-то разом вылетели из головы. На веранде мы вцепились друг в друга, как голодающие с необитаемого острова. Остатки ещё функционирующего мозга вспомнили один из моих страхов «А вдруг кто-то нам помешает?», я с немалым трудом отстранил себя от Совёнка, не обращая внимания на его попытку удержать меня, забрал с подоконника специально отложенный для этой цели замочек, вышел на улицу и запер калитку. Пусть все думают, что я в отъезде.

Вернувшись в дом, я запер входную дверь, как мог, зачем-то занавесил узковатыми занавесками огромные окна веранды, вошёл в комнату и запер замок уже там.

Алексей обнаружился в центре кровати. Старательно избегая его взглядом, я отключил оба своих телефона, задёрнул занавески на обоих окнах со стороны улицы, и, перейдя на другую сторону комнаты, проделал то же самое с занавесками окна, выходящего в «огород». Хотя с той стороны увидеть что-то при всём желании было бы проблематично из-за густо разросшегося невыводимого куста ивы.

Ну вот. Всё.

Я обернулся.

Алексей сидел в центре кровати. Голый. Так трогательно прижав к груди коленки и сцепив на них руки. Сидел и мило краснел. И смотрел при этом на меня во все глаза.

Устраивать стриптиз-шоу в мои планы абсолютно не входило, член ощутимо давил на молнию джинсов, и это было, мягко говоря, некомфортно. Поэтому я быстро разоблачился, покидав одежду, куда придётся. Совёнок неотрывно продолжал смотреть.

Облизнувшись, он прошептал:

— А потрогать можно?

Я подошёл и устроился рядом. Он осторожно провёл пальцем по моей ключице, потом рука заскользила всё ниже, ниже… Я перехватил её и, наверное, весьма грубо рванул Алексея на себя. Сил терпеть у меня уже не было никаких. Перед тем, как впиться в его губы я успел кинуть взгляд вниз. Ну да. Опасение про то, «Что делать, если ничего не выйдет?», можно было смело вычёркивать из моего длинного списка. Я и в этот раз мысленно одобрил то, что увидел.

Мне хотелось сразу, немедленно и грубо, но, увы, это был не тот случай, когда можно было это получить.

Мы наискось завалились на кровать. Руки шарили по телам, налившиеся члены утыкались друг другу в животы…

Внезапно застыв, Алексей прошептал:

— Дим… дело в том, что я… я… Короче, я ещё никогда…

— Как это ни странно, я давно догадался, — выдохнул я. — Главное, не переусердствовать и действовать строго по инструкции.

А, собственно, что ещё я мог ему сказать? С девственниками в одной постели мне оказываться как-то не доводилось.

Он кивнул и попытался перевернуться на живот.

И только тут до меня дошло. Правильнее будет сказать, я об этом как-то вообще не подумал.

Во время наших ежевечерне-еженощных созвонов мы обговорили, возможно, все существующие темы, ну может, за исключением курса юаня к австралийскому доллару и… моих сексуальных предпочтений.

Чёрт! Это ж надо так влипнуть…

Из меня топ, как… Нет, мне, конечно, случалось бывать сверху, но… Нескольких раз мне вполне хватило, чтобы определиться с предпочтениями.

— Лёш… подожди… Стоп.

Я вернул его на бок, а потом устроил его на себе. Я раздвинул ноги, чуть переполз назад и сел, в результате чего Алексей невольно оказался на коленях передо мной.

— Никакой самодеятельности. И без резких телодвижений, — с этими словами я вручил ему тюбик со смазкой, бросил рядом с собой на постель несколько презервативов и шлёпнулся на спину.

Да-а-а… Жаль, у меня нет привычки записывать секс на видеокамеру. Кадр был бы воистину бесценным. В тот момент глаза у Совёнка были, как… как… как у сыча.

— Ты… Ты что… Ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы я… — прошептал Совёнок.

— Хочу, — хрипло выдохнул я. — Немедленно. Давай же… Ну не мучай…

Н-н-нда… Давать детальные инструкции, когда тебя трахают, вернее, пытаются это проделать, мне ещё не доводилось. Но мы как-то справились. И презерватив наделся, и смазка попала, как надо, и куда надо.

Когда, войдя до половины, Совёнок застыл, я, не выдержав, изо всех сил нажал ему пяткой ниже поясницы и фактически задвинул его в себя до упора*. Алексей опять застыл, зажмурившись.

— Ну же… Давай… Шевели… членом…

Разумеется, долго мы не продержались. С невнятным: «Уф-ф-фэтобыло… Ядаженедумалчтотакбывает», — Алексей рухнул на меня, уткнувшись носом куда-то в плечо и, похоже, решил мгновенно задрыхнуть.

— Эй! Лёш… Лё-ша… — легонько потряс его за плечо я.

— А?

— Теперь придержи у основания и вынь. А то его потом изнутри выуживать придётся, — сказал я.

По крайней мере, это было последнее, что я запомнил, перед тем, как меня вырубило.

Алексей, видимо, последовал моему совету, так как, когда я очнулся, он дрых на мне, презерватив валялся у меня под боком, я был приклеен к Совёнку, презерватив и простыня — ко мне.

Отколупывая резинку от себя и от простыни, я, видимо, разбудил Лёшу. Подняв голову и улыбнувшись до ушей, он спросил:

— А мы продолжим?

— Да! — залыбившись едва ли не шире него, ответил я.

Алексей потянулся ко второму квадратику.

Мои опасения про то, что кому-то может и не понравиться, были плотно забыты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Медики и знатоки физиологии, пожалуйста, не ругайтесь. Это фанф, то есть, вымысел. Я сочиняю. Если хотите, можете покритиковать. И покритиканствовать. И даже эссе прислать с пошаговой инструкцией по анальному сексу. Обещаю вдумчиво изучить. Чес слово.


	17. Глава 17. И это только начало...

Когда я очнулся, Совёнок дрых на мне, презерватив валялся у меня под боком, я был приклеен к Совёнку, презерватив и простыня — ко мне.

Отколупывая резинку от себя и от простыни, я, видимо, разбудил Лёшу. Подняв голову и улыбнувшись до ушей, он спросил:

— А мы продолжим?

— Да! — залыбившись едва ли не шире него, ответил я.

Алексей потянулся ко второму квадратику.

Мои опасения про то, что кому-то может и не понравиться, были плотно забыты.

Во второй «заход» мы ухитрились совершить все ошибки и оплошности, которые в принципе можно совершить во время секса.

Началось всё с того, что нам попался дефектный презерватив. Не знаю, где и как их проверяет ОТК, сам наливать в них для пробы воду я не пытался, но раза три был свидетелем того, что они рвутся. И не в процессе от, скажем, трения, а при надевании в районе верхней части. Хотя… может, Алексей просто переусердствовал от нетерпения?

Разумеется, запас резинок у меня был, и мы продолжили второй «заход», не делая перерыва на поиски аптеки.

Знаю, вам смешно, а мне нет: n-ное число раз Лёшка слишком входил во вкус, и член выскакивал из меня в самый неподходящий момент.

Потом то ли с непривычки у него поехала рука, то ли с простынью было что-то не так, но раздался треск материи, и Совёнок всей тушкой шмякнулся на меня.

Хорошо, мы оба успели среагировать, и ни зубы, ни носы не пострадали.

Когда мы оба уже балансировали на грани, вдруг раздалась трель телефона. Лёшиного. Не моего.

Приподнявшись на одной руке, Совёнок резким движением выдернул у меня подушку из-под головы и швырнул на пол, чтобы накрыть джинсы, в кармане которых разрывался электронный гэджет.

В процессе мы, видимо, несколько сместились на край и перед самым финалом просто съехали на пол. Слава богу, кровать у меня была невысокая, Лёшик — не тяжёл, а, падая, я попал спиной точно на подушку.

Немного отдышавшись, мы продолжили.

В третий «заход» я решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. Завалив Совёнка на спину, я устроился сверху.

***

Вечером нас разбудил звонок телефона, доносившийся из-под лежавшей на полу подушки. Лёша подполз к краю кровати, нашарил под подушкой трубку и приложил её к уху.

С кем он разговаривает, мне было абсолютно неинтересно, проснувшись, я понял, что мне ужасно хочется есть. Кое-как обтеревшись ледяной водой в ванной, я натянул тренировочные штаны и отправился на веранду, чтобы по-быстрому смастрячить что-нибудь пожрать.

С помидоркой в руке я заглянул в комнату. Алексей сидел, обнимая рукой колени и кивая невидимому собеседнику. «Угу» и «Ага» ясности по поводу темы беседы не вносили.

— Хорошо, ма, — прошептал он, отложил трубку, нашарил одеяло, накрылся им с головой и принял под ним позу зародыша.

Тэк-с… Я уже давно понял, что при стрессе, или ради того, чтобы его избегнуть, Алексей сразу засыпает. Защитная реакция.

— Не спать! — гаркнул я. — Подъём! Обедать! То есть, ужинать!

Ноль реакции.

Я подошёл к кровати, отложил надкусанную ягоду и стянул с лежащего одеяло.

— Давай, рассказывай, что там у тебя приключилось.

Алексей перевернулся на спину, прошептал:

— Она всё знает!

Он снова принял позу зародыша.

— «Всё» — это что? И кто «она»? — намеренно спросил я.

— Мама. Она всё знает! — прошептал он.

— Она вот так прямо и сказала: «Я знаю, что ты только что трахнул соседа»?

Алексей ещё больше вжался в кровать.

— Я думаю, она и так всё знает, причём, давно. Или, по крайней мере, догадывается, — добавил я. Ну не говорить же ему, что всё так и есть на самом деле?

Алексей сел и в ужасе уставился на меня.

— Что именно она сказала? — повторил я.

— Что завтра не приедет. Что у кого-то с работы что-то покрасили, и краска, якобы, жутко воняет. Что эта тётка у нас с мамой дома переночует…

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что краска действительно могла не просохнуть? И что, раньше или позже тебе всё равно придётся рассказать матери всё?

Алексей весь сжался и внезапно бросился мне на шею. Да так, что я едва опять не слетел на пол. Сначала Совёнок просто прижимался ко мне, потом я почувствовал робкое прикосновение губ, вот руки скользнули по моей спине и… Похоже, Алексей нашёл другой способ избавления от стрессов и переживаний.

Что делать, я не знал. У меня были весьма весомые опасения, что на четвёртый раз меня может и не хватить. Уж слишком давно я подобным не занимался.

Спас меня свисток чайника.

Я осторожно отцепил от себя Совёнка.

— Одевайся, перестилай кровать и иди ужинать, — я чмокнул его в нос, стараясь резко не наклоняться, вытащил из шкафа свежую простынь, бросил её на край постели и ушёл на веранду.

Периферическим зрением я успел заметить, как Совёнок схватил оставленную мной помидорку и впился в неё зубами. Сок брызнул на многострадальную предосудительно выглядящую простынь.


	18. Глава 18. Как я провел лето. Часть 1. Он имел его повсюду, он имел его везде

Алексей весь сжался и внезапно бросился мне на шею. Да так, что я едва опять не слетел на пол. Сначала Совёнок просто прижимался ко мне, потом я почувствовал робкое прикосновение губ, вот руки скользнули по моей спине и… Похоже, Алексей нашёл другой способ избавления от стрессов и переживаний.

Что делать, я не знал. У меня были весьма весомые опасения, что на четвёртый раз меня может и не хватить. Уж слишком давно я подобным не занимался.

Спас меня свисток чайника.

Я осторожно отцепил от себя Совёнка.

— Одевайся, перестилай кровать и иди ужинать, — я чмокнул его в нос, стараясь резко не наклоняться, вытащил из шкафа свежую простынь, бросил её на край постели и ушёл на веранду.

Периферическим зрением я успел заметить, как Совёнок схватил оставленную мной помидорку и впился в неё зубами. Сок брызнул на многострадальную предосудительно выглядящую простыню.

Когда после ужина Лёшик, жутко краснея, попытался дорваться до меня еще раз, я твердо сказал:

— Стоп. До субботы делаем перерыв.

Он сразу погрустнел.

— В субботу приедет мама.

— Что, прямо на рассвете? — усмехнулся я.

— Наверное, нет, — немного повеселел он. — Дим, я перестарался, да? — спросил он со вздохом.

— Нет, — ответил я, — но чтоб мы смогли продолжить в том же духе, придется взять тайм-аут.

Ночью Алексей очень компактно свернулся у меня под боком. Правильнее сказать, это я привычно улегся на бок, а он фактически заполз под мою руку и ногу. Когда, не протестуя, я прижал его к себе, он ткнулся макушкой мне под подбородок и моментально заснул. Правда, и я бодрствовал после этого недолго.

Где-то на рассвете я проснулся от всепоглощающего желания «я хочу», причем, срочно и незамедлительно. Бля-я-ять, да что творится-то?! Я ж не сбрендивший от сексуальных фантазий школьник, а вот поди ж ты, приспичило.

Лёшик довольно сопел у меня под боком. Я лежал рядом, страдал и мучился. Но недолго. Вскоре я легонько потряс спящего за плечо. Ноль реакции. Я потряс сильнее, он пробормотал что-то невнятное, смутно похожее на слово «отвали» и, похоже, тут же снова уснул.

Нет, ну что за несправедливая штука жизнь! Мне тут, понимаете ли, хочется, а он, видите ли, спит!

Я осторожно пристроился так, чтобы удобнее было разбудить Совенка одним из самых приятных способов.

Очень быстро он, не раскрывая глаз, стал подаваться вперед, толкаясь в мой кулак.

— Подъем! — прошептал я и чуть крепче сжал пальцы.

— Так у меня уже! — простонал он.

— Нет, так дело не пойдёт, — ответил я. — Почему я должен за тебя всю работу делать? Ты ж продолжения хотел. Давай, действуй!

Вот тут-то Совёнок пробудился окончательно.

Я был немедленно завёрнут носом в подушку, но протестовать против этого я и не собирался.

Алексей, похоже, решил досконально изучить мой вид сзади. Его ладони принялись трогать, щупать, гладить. Потом я услышал знакомую возню, между ягодиц капнуло холодное, потом в меня проник палец, потом — второй, а в итоге, я даже не знаю, кто кого трахнул. Может, он меня, а, может, наоборот, с таким остервенением я подавался назад.

После секса первой моей связанной мыслью было: «Простыней на даче две. Одну мы порвали, вторую теперь только в стирку».

Мы оба рухнули на кровать и, не просыпаясь, дрыхли до полудня, пока нас не разбудило чьё-то авто, зачем-то проехавшее по нашему тихому переулочку в несколько домов.

После не то позднего завтрака, не то раннего полу обеда мы… пошли на прогулку.

Было решено идти в лес, к цепочке небольших озер, где при виде участкового мы не так давно изобразили урок плавания.

Пока мы шли туда, погода была прекрасная, стояла звенящая тишина, на небе не было ни облачка.

Когда мы добрались до того самого озера с приснопамятной смоляной сосной, небо затянуло, и купаться в тёмной воде как-то разом расхотелось.

Мы немного посидели на стволе поваленного дерева, побродили по берегам вокруг озерец. Для черники было ещё рано, грибов мы не нашли, а потому неспешно кружной дорогой направились домой.

Пару лет назад по железке пустили скоростные поезда. Ради этого вдоль путей везде поставили высоченные заборы. Как-то напрочь позабыв про них, я повёл Лёшу подзаросшей тропкой и всё удивлялся, почему она брошена.

Пока мы шли, солнце снова выглянуло из-за туч.

Что на меня нашло, я не знаю. Любителем секса на открытом воздухе я не был никогда. Презерватив, отложенный в бумажник на всякий внезапный случай, обычно выкидывался в связи с истечением срока годности. Но только не в тот день.

Короче, дойдя до забора и пройдя пару метров вдоль, я остановился, развернулся к следовавшему у меня в кильватере Лёше, резким движением стянул с себя футболку, швырнул её на ближайший куст и… без особых усилий раскрутил его ещё на один раз.

И только в момент подступающего оргазма, цепляясь за перекладины решётки, я сообразил, что мы находимся всего в паре десятков метров от платформы Ушково, и что за забором из тоненьких стальных прутиков — торная тропка, которой пользуются безлошадные дачники из садоводства вокруг сельпо-бытовки.

В довершение к этому озарению я осознал, что я не только почти педофил, но ещё и натуральный эксгибиционист: по тропке неспешно шлёпала старушенция с тележкой и лохматым бобиком на поводке.

Между забором и тропкой была лишь двухметровая полоса низеньких реденьких ёлочек до колена, стелющегося по земле шиповника и чахлой травки.

«Пипец», — пронеслось у меня в голове.

Лёшка особо сильно толкнулся в меня и я… кончил сквозь прутья забора на кустики и ёлочки. Попало ли на собачку, я не заметил. Все мои силы ушли на то, чтобы удержаться от довольного стона.


	19. Глава 19. Как я провёл лето. Часть 2. Чем дальше в лес...

И только в момент подступающего оргазма, цепляясь за перекладины решётки, я сообразил, что мы находимся всего в паре десятков метров от платформы Ушково, и что за забором из тоненьких стальных прутиков — торная тропка, которой пользуются безлошадные дачники из садоводства вокруг сельпо-бытовки.

В довершение к этому озарению я осознал, что я не только почти педофил, но ещё и натуральный эксгибиционист: по тропке неспешно шлёпала старушенция с тележкой и лохматым бобиком на поводке.

Между забором и тропкой была лишь двухметровая полоса низеньких реденьких ёлочек до колена, стелющегося по земле шиповника и чахлой травки.

«Пипец», — пронеслось у меня в голове. Лёшка особо сильно толкнулся в меня и я… кончил сквозь прутья забора на кустики и ёлочки. Попало ли на собачку, я не заметил. Все мои силы ушли на то, чтобы удержаться от довольного стона.

Собачка уперлась лапками в мелкий гравий, развернулась в нашу сторону, натянула поводок и недовольно затявкала. Я, закрыв глаза, уперся лбом в нагретые солнцем прутья решётки.

Тётка — уже в том возрасте, что через забор точно не перелезет, её бобик сквозь прутья не пройдет, а милиции на станции в четыре дома отродясь не видали.

Но Алексей, видимо, считал по-другому. С каким-то невнятным воплем он рванул меня за руку, оторвал от забора и повлёк за собой в реденький лесок. Успев подхватить с куста футболку, наплевав на валявшийся под ногами пакет с бутербродами и водой, и, поддерживая спадающие штаны, я, как сбрендивший лось, ломанулся сквозь заросли черники за ним. Уже на бегу я успел заметить, что бабуся, обернувшись, нацепляет очки, и щурится в нашу сторону.

— Да стой же ты! — затормозил я нёсшегося на всех парах Совёнка. — Дай хоть штаны застегнуть!

И тут, увидев, что Лёшик, также, как и я, поддерживает рукой незастегнутые джинсы, и что презерватив у него до сих пор свисает с члена, я вообще едва не рухнул от хохота на чахленькие кустики.

Салфетки, разумеется, остались в брошенном у забора пакете. Кое-как мы привели друг друга в порядок и двинулись домой.

На платформе в сторону города, мимо которой нам все равно предстояло пройти, я был облаян все той же лохматой собачонкой. Видимо, я все-таки попал на неё. А может, это был обзавидовавшийся кобелёк? Сквозь эти лохмы ничего не понять. Короче, псинка стала лаять и рваться с поводка, ничего не понимающая старушка приговаривать: «Тише, тише, Тузик, стой!» А мы с Совёнком, отойдя на пару метров, снова принялись хохотать, как безумные.

По приходе домой мы разделились: я — в летний душ, Лёшик — к себе на дачу, в ванную, где по его словам, был нормальный бойлер.

Когда вымытый Совенок вернулся, я оставил его «на хозяйстве» готовить нам ужин, а сам поехал в магазин за новой простынёй.

Я уж молчу о том, что в старом, некогда красивом, ещё финских времен здании, гордо именуемом местными «универмагом», в продаже обнаружились многочисленные комплекты белья с дикими рюшечками. Дословно процитирую продавщицу: «Вашей девушке точно понравится!» Единственное, обнаруженное мной безрюшечное творение лёгкой промышленности представляло из себя нечто с жёлто-коричневыми меленькими цветочками!

Приехав домой с этим шедевром, я застал шедевр ничуть не меньший: Алексей выкидывал белый флаг, то есть, вывешивал в огороде между колодцем и остовом бывшего парника белую простынь.

Цыкнув на него, я отобрал у него знак моей капитуляции и перевесил «флаг» подальше от соседских глаз на чердак.

Когда я спустился вниз, меня ждал еще больший «сюрприз»: на веранде обнаружился никто иной, как Михей, собственной персоной, а Алексей, судя по тому, что я видел, на полном серьёзе собирался поить его чаем!


	20. Глава 20. Как я провёл лето. Часть 3. Почти военные действия

Приехав домой с этим шедевром, я застал шедевр ничуть не меньший: Алексей выкидывал белый флаг, то есть, вывешивал в огороде между колодцем и остовом бывшего парника белую простынь.

Цыкнув на него, я отобрал у него знак моей капитуляции и перевесил «флаг» подальше от соседских глаз на чердак.

Когда я спустился вниз, меня ждал еще больший «сюрприз»: на веранде обнаружился никто иной, как Михей, собственной персоной, а Алексей, судя по тому, что я видел, на полном серьёзе собирался поить его чаем!

Как по-быстрому спровадить Михея, я придумать не смог, тем более, что он явно не понимал моих очень завуалированных намёков и явно наслаждался ситуацией. Уж как он представился Лёшику, я не знаю, но, судя по тому, что я услышал за чаем, тот решил, что Михей — всего лишь мой друг, зачем-то заехавший меня проведать.

После вопроса о планах на вечер последовало сакраментальное Михеевское:

— А как насчёт тройничка?

На что Алексей среагировал незабываемо:

— С тобой, что ли?

Михей подавился чаем. Я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не заржать в голос.

Лёшик продолжил:

— Нет, ну, я, конечно, мог бы тебя трахнуть, но мне что-то не хочется.

Откашлявшись, Михей предложил трахнуть Совёнка.

На мгновение я побоялся, что Алексей согласится, но тот лишь усмехнулся:

— Пожалуй, я откажусь.

Передавая Михею новую, свежезаваренную чашку чая, Лёшик как-то неловко споткнулся и… содержимое вылилось прямо на незваного гостя.

Тот, матерясь, вскочил. Судя по мокрому пятну, стратегически важные части тела не пострадали, но были близки к этому.

Михей расценил намёк правильно и вскоре ретировался.

После его отъезда я решил вывести триумфатора-победоносца на вечернюю прогулку. Пусть маленько охолонёт.

Алексей молчал. Я тщательно подбирал слова, но на ум ничего не шло. В итоге, мы молча наматывали круги и зигзаги по садоводству.

В местном сельпо на горке Совёнок купил себе эскимо, но поглощал его как-то без энтузиазма.

Я был настолько погружён в размышления на тему «Что делать?», что даже перестал смотреть, куда мы идём. А зря. Навстречу нам попалась та самая гомонящая несколько подвыпившая компания, которая никогда не бывала полностью трезвой, и которая напугала Лёшика в наш первый совместный поход в магазин.

Когда один из этих дебилов заржал: «Кошелёк или жизнь», — и, не делая попыток отобрать ни того, ни другого, в очередной раз приложился к горлышку пивной бутылки, Совёнок словно очнулся.

Схватив меня за руку, он рванул. Нет. Он не рванул, он РВАНУЛ. Быстро. Через ближайший забор. Пронёсся по грядкам и перемахнул через следующий. Что мне оставалось? Я помчался следом.

Только пробегая мимо будки, я сообразил, что в ней на длиннющей цепи сидит жутко склочный телёнок, вечно облаивающий всех проходящих и проезжающих.

Он до такой степени не ожидал подобной наглости, что очнулся лишь тогда, когда через второй забор перемахнул уже я.

На опушке за садоводством мы остановились. Вдали псина разрывалась от лая. За нами, разумеется, никто не гнался. Эскимо Лёшик где-то потерял.

Обойдя местные садоводства по лесу, в сгущающихся сумерках мы вернулись на дачу.

— Спать… — пробормотал Лёшик и прямо в одежде вырубился на моей постели.

Раздевшись, я устроился рядом.

«М-м-м-м-мда-а-а… в пору писать сочинение 'Как я провёл лето'», — засыпая, подумал я.

Тогда я даже не догадывался, что по сравнению с тем, что происходило дальше, можно было смело утверждать, что первые две трети лета в том году были невероятно скучны.


	21. Глава 21. Вот тайное и становится явным

«М-м-м-м-мда-а-а… в пору писать сочинение 'Как я провёл лето'», — засыпая, подумал я.

Тогда я даже не догадывался, что по сравнению с тем, что происходило дальше, можно было смело утверждать, что первые две трети лета в том году были невероятно скучны.

После приснопамятного визита Михея я решил перестраховаться и поместил на своей страничке в соцсетях сообщение о том, что, ежели я кому-то нужен, мне следует звонить или писать на почту. Как-никак, я филолог, а потому лихо закрученную мною фразу можно было трактовать, как указание на то, что я в отъезде, или загружен работой, или неимоверно занят.

Фразу прочитали. Кое-кто из друзей даже отписался или перезвонил, что будет иметь это в виду. А вот обратили ли на неё внимание те, чьих визитов на дачу я так хотел избежать?

Блять… Только с появлением Совёнка я задумался о своей жизни и о том, что со стороны я выгляжу, как заправская, прости меня оссподи, блядь. Ко мне без предупреждения приезжают и трахают. И мне это нравится. Более того, до недавнего времени я убеждал себя, что только так жить и следует.

Дальше объявы в соцсетях дело не пошл`о. Я просто реально не знал, что ещё можно предпринять. Ну не обзванивать же всех, в самом-то деле? Да и не все телефоны у меня сохранились. Признаться Лёшику, что есть определённый круг парней, которые годами наезжают и ебут его… Чёрт! А кто я ему? Короче, признаться Совёнку, что меня по первому желанию имеют все, кому не лень?

Теперь я жил в вечном страхе, что меч-таки, упадёт. Причём, сделает это в самую неподходящую для падения минуту.

Визит Михея не обсуждался нами вообще. Возможно, Алексей решил, что Михей просто мой приятель-придурок, любитель идиотских шуточек, возможно, возревновавший «бывший». Но что мне делать, если сюда явится кто-нибудь ещё?

Лето шло к концу. Наша с Совёнком жизнь вошла в некое подобие привычной колеи. Он приезжал в четверг часам к десяти. Теперь он не ждал, когда весь народ разъедется по делам, и транспорт опустеет, а выходил из дома, едва Нина Сергеевна успевала сесть в автобус, благо что, их квартира одним окном выходила прямо на остановку.

Четверг и пятницу мы проводили вместе, фактически не вылезая из кровати. На всякий случай я даже запирал калитку и входную дверь.

В пятницу, после приезда Нины Сергеевны в районе семи часов вечера, Лёшик шёл ужинать домой.

В субботу после завтрака он появлялся снова, и мы, прихватив с собой жратву, уходили куда-нибудь подальше. На речку, за грибами, просто на лесную полянку, иногда уезжали на залив. В дождливую погоду Леша шёл ко мне «решать кроссворд». В лесу мы «баловались» ручками, ротиками и не только. Правда, делали мы это вдали от торных троп. Один раз на речке в прокате мы взяли лодку и быстро выяснили, что кроме поцелуев и, собственно, самого катания по речке она ни для чего больше не подходит, ибо начинает страшно раскачиваться и черпать воду бортами.

В воскресенье повторялось то же самое. Правда, обедать Лёшик приходил домой. После чего он с матерью отбывал в город.

По вечерам мы созванивались. Сплетничали, рассказывали друг другу смешные истории из жизни, строили планы на следующий выходной и… да-да, занимались сексом по телефону.

На той неделе жара внезапно сменилась резким похолоданием, а мне потребовалось на пару дней уехать в город. Алексей, сказав матери, что уезжает на дачу, сев на троллейбус, в среду утром приехал ко мне.

И вот, в четверг днём случилось ЭТО.

После очередного «захода» Лёшик задрых, а я зачем-то включил комп и зашёл в почту. Открыв письмо от Павла Полякова (Кто такой? Почему не помню?), я услышал призывный свист чайника с кухни. Опасаясь, что он помешает Лёше, я рванул туда.

Вернувшись с чашкой свежезаваренного чая, я застыл в дверях. Перед открытым письмом (Ну да, да. Я же сам его перед уходом на кухню и открыл.) сидел Лёша. Письмо-то я открыл, но не удосужился дождаться, когда оно загрузится. После короткого текста шла фотка этого самого Павла с членом наперевес. Да, по фотке я его и опознал. Не член, нет. Его, млять, обладателя. Мы с ним трахнулись года два назад на чьём-то дне рождения. Причём, делали это на кухонной лоджии, просто отгородившись от возможных свидетелей занавесками.

Блять… Пипец… Приплыли…

Алексей обернулся. Глаза у него были, как плошки.

И тут зазвонил телефон. Его телефон.

Он бросился к нему, возможно, испытывая облегчение от того, что разговор со мной можно хоть ненадолго, да отложить.

— Да.

— …

— Ага.

— …

— Ага.

— …

— Нет.

— …

— Нет, мам, нет.

— …

— Нет, я не замёрз. Тут у Димы тепло…

При этих словах Лёшик зажал себе рот рукой. Но, как известно, слово — не воробей.

— …

— Что-о-о?!

Совёнок отложил телефон и прошептал:

— Она всё знает.

— Про что? — намеренно спросил я.

— Про нас. Она сказала, что давно догадалась, зачем я езжу на дачу.

Он встал и, двигаясь как зомби, принялся одеваться.

— Ты куда собрался?

— На дачу, она же сейчас поедет проверять и… и… — Совёнок, дёргая заевшую молнию на кенгурухе, немного развернулся и снова оказался лицом к злополучной фотографии с членом наперевес.

Справившись с молнией, он рванул мимо меня в прихожую.


	22. Глава 22. Омар Хайам был прав?

Совёнок отложил телефон и прошептал:

— Она всё знает.

— Про что? — намеренно спросил я.

— Про нас. Она сказала, что давно догадалась, зачем я езжу на дачу.

Он встал и, двигаясь как зомби, принялся одеваться.

— Ты куда собрался?

— На дачу, она же сейчас поедет проверять и… и… — Совёнок, дёргая заевшую молнию на кенгурухе, немного развернулся и снова оказался лицом к злополучной фотографии с членом наперевес.

Справившись с молнией, он рванул мимо меня в прихожую.

Я едва успел ухватить его за рукав.

— Стоп. Она всё и раньше знала, — попытался успокоить его я.

В ответ — глаза-плошки.

— ДАВНО, — с нажимом произнёс я.

Совёнок застыл в состоянии, близком к ступору. Я за руку отвёл его обратно. Попутно щёлкнул переключателем удлинителя. И нафиг, что комп был грубо вырублен. Как говорится, бережного бог бережёт. Я вытряхнул Лёшика из куртки, достал из неё мобильник.

— Звони маме.

Глаза-плошки.

— ЗВОНИ, — я сунул ему телефон.

Несколько секунд он смотрел прямо перед собой, потом сел на кровать и набрал номер.

— Ма, это я…

Нина Сергеевна что-то долго говорила. Алексей лишь молча сидел и слушал. Потом принялся односложно тихо отвечать.

— Я у Димы.

— …

— Дома.

— …

— Нет.

— …

— В городе.

— …

— Хорошо.

Алексей сунул мне трубку и ожидаемо принял позу эмбриона, накрывшись одеялом.

Откашлявшись, я заговорил.

— Добрый день, Нина Сергеевна.

— …

— Мне по работе придётся на несколько дней задержаться в городе. Как только я освобожусь, мы приедем на дачу.

Я долго её слушал, а потом кивнул и сказал:

— Хорошо. Обязательно. До свидания. Удачи вам.

Совёнок, сжавшись, лежал под одеялом и никак не реагировал.

Нина Сергеевна сообщила, что только рада, что наконец-то произошло то, что сегодня произошло. Что она устала делать вид, что совсем не в курсе. Что её коллега, тот самый, что подвёз её в тот день, когда Лёшик сбежал без ключей и телефона, давно зовёт её к себе в выходные на дачу, разумеется, зовёт одну, без сына, что челюсть она ещё в стакан не кладёт, и что нога у неё не деревянная. Короче, что очень хорошо, что случилось то, что случилось, и что на эти выходные она доверяет Лёшика мне.

Совёнок продолжал лежать, прикидываясь холмиком под одеялом. Я разделся и устроился рядом.

— Отдай, — я принялся выпутывать его из одеяльного кокона.

Он подвинулся и отдал мне пол-одеяла.

Решившись, я обнял Совёнка и сказал:

— Лёш, ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло с мамой.

Вспомнив, что моя уже никогда не узнает, что её сын гей, и мне никогда не узнать, какой была бы её реакция, я вздохнул и ещё крепче притянул Лёшика к себе.

— И как мне повезло с тобой, — тихо договорил в светлую макушку я.

— Правда? — едва слышно выдохнул он.

— Правда, — ответил я и принялся рассказывать.

Я рассказал о том, как не решался признаться самому себе, что мне нравятся парни. Как на втором курсе в конце апреля новенький из параллельной группы вдруг отозвал меня в конец коридора к огромному щелявому окну и предложил встречаться. Я рассказал о том, что я просто обалдел, услышав подобное, как я думал всю ночь, а на утро согласился.

Я тогда по уши влюбился в Лёшку. Да-да, его тоже звали Лёшей. Вот ведь ирония судьбы. Он тоже был почти такого же роста, как я, худ и светловолос. Пожалуй, на пару оттенков потемнее, чем Совёнок, но всё же…

К июню я уже не мыслил жизни без Лёшки.

За всё это время у меня дома мы были только один раз. У него — никогда. Напополам с приятелем Лёшка устроился тогда сторожить какой-то склад. Вот там-то всё и происходило. И было это феерично и офигительно. Я просто летал и был счастлив.

А как-то раз летом… В общем, я до сих пор не знаю, как это расценивать, и что об этом думать. Лёшка сказал, что ему надо куда-то зайти и кому-то что-то передать. Мы тогда почти каждый день гуляли по городу, наматывая по десятку, а может, и больше километров. Мы зашли в какое-то офисное здание, Лёша прошёл к проходной, а я, чтобы не мешать, отошёл в сторону и уселся на подоконник. Вышла какая-то женщина. Лёшка с ней о чём-то поговорил. Она пару раз глянула в мою сторону и ушла. Мы вышли на улицу. Через пару дней мне было сказано, что это была его мама, что она знает, что её сын гей, и что меня она не одобрила.

Мне показалось, что это почти как предательство. Мог бы и предупредить! А она-то хороша! Она же видела меня только мельком! Я просто сидел на подоконнике и болтал ногами! Мне было обидно и больно. Но с Лёшкой, тем не менее, мы продолжали встречаться.

А потом, где-то в октябре Лёшка позвонил мне домой и сказал, что «Мы оба ещё слишком молоды» и «Не следует связывать себя обязательствами». После этого мне стало ещё больнее.

Я забил на всё, не имевшее отношения к учёбе, и в итоге стал тем, кем я являюсь. И, как знать, кем и где бы я теперь работал, не случись того расставания.

Мне было больно. Безумно. Обидно и непонятно.

Один раз в институтской столовой за спиной я услышал разговор Лёшкиных одногруппниц. Эти дуры жалели его. По их словам выходило, что это Я поматросил Лёшку, а потом бросил. Я, де, меняю парней, как перчатки! Я сидел к ним спиной, и в голове не укладывалось. Так вот, как оно, оказывается, выглядело со стороны!

А потом у меня не осталось времени жалеть себя. В течение трёх дней умерли бабушка и папа. Хотя он с нами не жил с моего пятилетия, это не значит, что на его смерть мне было совсем уж наплевать. Ещё через полгода умерла вторая бабушка. Вскоре умерла и мама. Родственники, как оказалось, панически боялись, что я начну просить у них денег. У могилы клялись, что ежели вдруг что, то они всегда помогут, а когда мне стало совсем уж невмоготу, и так хотелось поговорить, ПРОСТО ПОГОВОРИТЬ, хоть с кем-нибудь, они все, явно нервничая, как можно быстрее сворачивали разговор и спрашивали, сколько мне надо, и сразу предупреждали, что второй раз денег не дадут. А я просто хотел поговорить. Я тогда не привык быть один. И я перестал им звонить. Всем. Перестал общаться. Со всеми. Мне ни разу никто не перезвонил. Ни разу. Они вычеркнули меня из своей жизни. Ну и пусть.

Я стал браться за любую работу. Приходил домой лишь спать. Закончил институт. И постепенно заработал определённую репутацию, стал со временем получать стабильный доход.

Вот только одиночество не исчезло никуда.

Я пытался знакомиться с парнями, но все они оказывались из категории "не то". После многократных безуспешных попыток я забил на поиски отношений, придя к выводу, что это не для меня, что я банально не создан для подобного.

В это же самое время неожиданно проявилась тётка, сестра отца. Жила она в том же посёлке, возле которого была моя дача. Тётка, начальник крупного железнодорожного узла, после смерти единственного брата неожиданно ударилась в религию. То ли она хотела приобщить к ней и меня, то ли ещё что, но из-за моего сопротивления в религиозных вопросах наши отношения дальше вежливых звонков не пошли. Во время одного из них, она рассказала, что уже два раза, отдыхая с мужем на юге, пересекалась с одним и тем же молодым человеком, что он ей как-то пожаловался на то, как плохо путешествовать одному. Короче, зачем-то она дала ему мой телефон, чтобы я рассказал, как и где я отдыхаю один, и как мне это удаётся. Я, действительно, каждый год уезжал куда-нибудь летом на месяц. По просьбе тётки я созвонился с ним.

Очень быстро выяснилось, что мы оба играем за одну команду. Этот Юра во мне не вызывал ровным счётом никаких чувств, не вызвал даже интереса. И с чего я вдруг взял, что, если постараться, то он может мне понравиться? Короче, тем летом отдыхать мы поехали вместе. Более ужасного отдыха я не припомню, и не потому, что снизу хотел быть он. Такого капризного взбалмошного идиота, пожалуй, и не сыщешь, даже если очень постараешься. Прибыв в родной город, даже не попрощавшись, мы разошлись каждый в свою сторону. И хотя номер его телефона до сих пор покоится где-то в недрах моего сотового, ни я ему, ни он мне ни разу не звонил.

А я с тех пор успокоился окончательно. Приятели для периодического траха — вот панацея от всего, убедил себя я.

А потом однажды дождливым вечером в моей жизни появился Совёнок.

— … и тогда я вышел на крыльцо, а что было дальше, ты сам знаешь, — сказал я, обращаясь к Лёшиковой макушке. — Я злопамятен, депрессивен, нелюдим, в общем, я такой, какой я есть, и меня уже не переделать, — добавил я. — Подумай хорошенько. Если что, я тут же отвезу тебя домой.

— Нет, — уткнувшись мне в бок, ответил Лёшик.

— Смотри, Омар Хайам может оказаться прав. «Чтоб мудро жизнь прожить, знать надобно не мало, два важных правила запомни для начала: ты лучше голодай, чем что попало есть, и лучше будь один, чем вместе с кем попало», — процитировал я.

— Вот поэтому я и останусь с тобой, — услышал я в ответ.

20 марта 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем спасибо, кто читал и комментил. Проды ещё будут, но уже как дополнительные бонусы и не часто.
> 
> Поэтому ставлю статус «Завершён».
> 
> Как только появятся идеи, продолжу.
> 
> Это точно ещё не конец, но история безразмерна.


	23. Бонус №1. Наступила осень. Театр теней

Наступила осень, но вместо долгожданных тишины и благодати я получил на даче проблему. Дачники с детьми разъехались, народ теперь приезжал лишь на выходные, но…

Короче, обо всём по порядку. Лёшик учился на заочном, каждый день куда-то ездить ему не было нужно, поэтому он теперь почти безвылазно жил у меня. Сын Марии Васильевны решил облагодетельствовать матушку ремонтом и тотальной валкой деревьев на участке. И всё бы ничего, но вместо долгожданной тишины я получил визг бензопилы от рассвета до заката. Если затыкалась пила, отпускник принимался что-то сверлить или часами возить электрокосой по и без этого невысоким обрубкам травы. Короче, работать в такой обстановке было абсолютно невозможно. В доме Нины Сергеевны оказалось ненамного тише. Мы с Лёшей специально проверяли.

Нина Сергеевна, похоже, окончательно «сбыла с рук» сына и занялась устройством личной жизни. В выходные она с тем самым коллегой, который подвозил её, когда Лёшик забыл ключи, уезжала под Выборг, на его дачу. Совёнок появлялся дома дня на два в неделю, по его словам, «Чтобы проконтролировать, как она там без меня». Нина Сергеевна периодически контролировала Алексея и меня по телефону.

Как оказалось, у Лёшика были какие-то разовые дистанционные (и не очень) подработки. Ему было ужасно неловко, что он почти всё время живёт у меня, и он взялся ходить в магазин и готовить. Опасений, что он меня объест или разорит, я не испытывал, но каждый раз радовался, когда он прибегал с подработок или из магазина. Большей частью Лёшик забывал, что он должен был напугаться. Но на всякий случай я стал подгадывать свои поездки в город к его подработкам или визитам к матери. Мало ли что?

И вот, когда стало ясно, что работать на даче невозможно, а ночью в благословенной тишине хочется лишь спать, мы решили временно перебазироваться в мою городскую квартиру. Предварительно я выспросил у Марии Васильевны, когда у её сына закончится отпуск. Оказалось, что нам надо продержаться лишь неделю.

По приезде ко мне домой мы обнаружили картину маслом. Внутри квартала клали асфальт. Ага-ага, в нашем климате деньги на это почему-то стабильно начинают осваивать в сентябре—ноябре. Хорошо ещё, если его не в снег кладут.

Против нового асфальта у дома я ровным счётом ничего не имею, но… Бытовку для рабочих поставили на газоне точнёхонько под моими окнами. А к бытовке был положен генератор, который теперь оглашал рёвом окрестности с девяти утра и до темноты. В этой бытовке кто-то даже ночевал и с оглушительной громкостью слушал музыку и смотрел телевизор. Логично, генератор сделал своё дело, генератор можно отключить, ведь все уже оглохли. А этаж у меня второй.

Короче, ад был и там, и там.

Ко вторнику я сделал решительный шаг. Выяснив у Лёшика, что никаких срочных подработок у него нет, я, прихватив ноутбук, Лёшу, джинсы, кроссовки и пару футболок, увёз их всех в пансионат на полпути между дачей и городом. Там было тихо. Неделя же рабочая. Номер нам достался на четвёртом верхнем этаже, да ещё почти в самом конце коридора. Лепота! «Но» было одно, но существенное. Спать приходилось в разных кроватях, так как для того, чтобы их передвинуть, пришлось бы временно выдвинуть в коридор шкаф. В общем, мы решили не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания и не заморачиваться. Ведь к выходным мы вернёмся на дачу.

После города чистый сосновый воздух сделал своё дело: после приезда мы задрыхли, как убитые. Каждый — в своей постельке. Завтрак мы едва не проспали. Одного «захода» утром в душе нам оказалось мало, но, невзирая на небольшое количество отдыхающих, по коридору, то и дело, кто-то ходил, и мы, опять-таки, шуметь не рискнули (обе кровати оказались жуть какими скрипучими).

После обеда мы отправились гулять. Территорию пансионата я знал прекрасно, а вот Лёшик, как выяснилось, там ни разу не бывал. Я устроил ему экскурсию по побережью. По дороге обратно мы так увлеклись игрой в снежки (Нет-нет, снег не выпал, просто вокруг валялось множество сосновых шишек всех размеров и степеней свежести), что едва не опоздали на ужин.

Чтобы хоть как-то смыть липкую смолу с рук, мы зашли в ближайший корпус. Здание было куда старее нашего, и в конце каждого коридора находились «удобства на этаже», куда мы и направились. Свет не горел. Нашарив на стене выключатель, мы зажгли свет в предбанничке, где находились раковины. Отскрести от ладоней липкую смолу при помощи куска хозяйственного мыла и холодной воды задача та ещё, но мы кое-как справились.

— Дим, — внезапно обратился ко мне Совёнок.

— А? — откликнулся я.

— А ты бумажник взял?

— Взял. А зачем он тебе?

— А дай сюда.

Я дал. Лёшик извлёк из него мой НЗ, захлопнул картонную дверь, защёлкнул её на задвижку и потащил меня от раковины в полутьму к окну между длинным рядом дверок в кабинки и писсуаров.

Короче, вы поняли. Я был прислонён к закрашенному белым окну и хорошенечко оттрахан. Видимо, недотрах у нас обоих был столь велик, что против жаркой и шумной страсти прямо в туалете я не стал протестовать, а Лёшик — ждать возвращения в номер после ужина. Только отдышавшись, я обратил внимание, что гигантская откидная форточка над нашими головами была распахнута, и чей-то голос за окном прокомментировал:

— Во дают!

Хихикая, мы кое-как привели себя в порядок, при помощи бумажных полотенец стёрли «следы преступления» со стекла и направились к выходу из корпуса.

— Дим, а мой телефон у тебя? — внезапно спросил Лёша.

— Твой? Нет.

— Чёрт… А где же он? Неужели потерял? — огорчился Совёнок.

Звонок на его номер ничего не дал. «Телефон вызываемого абонента отключён или находится вне зоны действия сети».

В итоге Лёша, забрав у меня ключи, помчался в наш корпус проверять, не лежит ли отключённый телефон в номере. Я неспешно пошёл на ужин.

Едва я вышел на улицу и завернул вдоль стены по аллее, как моему взору предстала небольшая толпа, чего-то явно ожидавшая в сгущавшихся сумерках. Стоящие смотрели в сторону последнего окна на первом этаже. Стекло было закрашено, но за ним сияла наиярчайшая лампочка.

Внезапно на стекле появился чёткий тёмный силуэт. Было видно, что мужчина подошёл к писсуару и…

— Нет, не то, — авторитетно объявил один из стоявших. — Там супер порно было, причём абсолютно забесплатно и со звуком. А тут… — разочарованно продолжил он. — Чуваки, ужин стынет. Вперёд!

И группка двинулась в сторону столовой.

В итоге выяснилось, что в утренней спешке Лёшик подключил телефон к шнуру от зарядки, которая не была подключена к розетке. Разумеется, к вечеру телефон сел.

До самого отъезда мы мимо того корпуса, где одно окно на первом этаже закрашено белым, старались даже не ходить.

И что хуже всего, пару лет назад приятель прислал мне «ржачную» ссылку на ютьюб. Открыв её, я не поверил собственным глазам. Это было снятое на телефон наше с Лёшиком «порно» в театре теней за белым стеклом.

Блин… Я вот порой думаю, а смог бы я тогда продолжить, зная, что за окном какие-то мужики в паре метров от меня наслаждаются бесплатным зрелищем и снимают его на видео?

24 марта 2015


	24. Бонус №2. Наступила осень. Здравствуйте, я... ваша тётя?

Как я уже говорил, Лёшик теперь почти всё своё время проводил у меня на даче, Нина Сергеевна в выходные всегда уезжала в Выборг. Поэтому, когда рано утром в пятницу Совёнок уехал в город по каким-то своим компьютерным делам, я решил встретить его на машине, чтобы ему не пришлось ехать со всей пятничной толпой безлошадных дачников. Мы договорились, что он позвонит сразу, как только освободится.

Время шло, Алексей не звонил. Я благополучно доехал до города, купил вкуснющий йогурт с шиповником, заехал в городскую квартиру полить вечно неувядающие суккуленты, а он всё не звонил.

Когда же он всё-таки проявился, оказалось, что он у себя дома, заехал за чем-то из вещей. Присланная мне СМСка гласила:

Я дома, заехал за св-ом и с-ами.Приезжай.Сделал творожники.Жду

Из СМСки, что такое «св-ом», «с-ами» и творожники, я так и не смог постичь. Прямой езды от двери до двери мне было минут тридцать, но… было уже часов шесть вечера, пятница, все улицы были забиты машинами, которые больше стояли в пробках и портили воздух, чем ехали.

У меня даже мелькнула малодушная мысль, предложить Лёшику дождаться вечера или завтрашнего утра, и уже потом выдвигаться на дачу, или предложить ему, взяв загадочные предметы, упомянутые в СМСке, на метро приехать ко мне, но последнюю мысль я отмёл сразу. На метро, конечно, он бы приехал ко мне куда быстрее, чем я к нему — на машине, но насильственно загонять Алексея в час пик в толпу…

Короче, я сел в машину и дворами, благо, что я их хорошо знал, доехал до железнодорожного моста и влился в пробку. Мне предстояло выехать из своего района, пересечь Московский и почти полностью Кировский. Из-за нескольких железнодорожных мостов, чья пропускная способность никак не изменилась с довоенных времён, и жуткого левого поворота на правительственную трассу у Московского райсовета машины ползли как черепахи.

Время шло. Лёшик меня ждал.

Когда я наконец оказался у нужного дома, я не стал звонить и открыл дверь парадной собственным ключом (Да-да, Лёшик сделал мне ключ, правда, я им ещё ни разу не пользовался), поднялся на седьмой этаж, открыл дверь квартиры и вошёл.

Встретила меня тишина. Заглянув в распахнутую дверь, я оказался на кухне. На столе лежал толстенный том Книги о вкусной и здоровой пище 1955 года. Рядом с ним находилось нечто, заботливо накрытое подушкой. Приподняв её, я обнаружил ещё тёплую миску, перевёрнутую кверху дном. Под ней была тарелка, на которой горкой лежали… самые обыкновенные сырники.

Вернув на прежнее место миску и подушку, я заглянул в другую распахнутую дверь. На раздвинутом диване обнаружился спящий Лёшик.

Решив его не будить и ехать на дачу завтра с утра, я вернулся на кухню, погрел чайник и принялся за сырники. Попутно я раскрыл Книгу о вкусной и здоровой пище на том месте, где она была заложена красной ленточкой. На раскрывшейся странице обнаружились те самые загадочные творожники. Прочитав рецепт их приготовления, я хихикнул. Это и были сырники.

Поужинав, я вернулся в комнату, разделся и, уверенный в том, что Нина Сергеевна, как обычно, после работы уехала со своим ухажёром в Выборг, нашёл одеяло, накрыл им Лёшика и себя и очень быстро уснул.

Проснулся я от громогласного:

— А это ещё, блять, что?!

Открыв глаза, я сел. Передо мною в дверях стоял мужик лет сорока пяти.

За его спиной торопливо зацокали каблучки, и появилась Нина Сергеевна.

— Э-э-э… Дима, знакомься. Это Александр Станиславович.

Мне казалось, что я нахожусь в театре абсурда. Я сидел голый под летним одеялом. Моя одежда лежала на стуле, который находился на другом конце комнаты, а рядом продолжал дрыхнуть Лёшик.

Почему-то мне стало смешно. Выражение лица этого Александра Станиславовича было таким, что мне захотелось процитировать всем известный фильм и выдать: «Здрасьте, я ваша тётя», — но я не успел.

От подушки отлепился заспанный Лёшик (Заметьте, полностью одетый!), сел и объявил:

— Знакомьтесь, это Дима, мой любовник.

Короче… Занавес!

 

30 марта 2015


	25. Бонус №3. Наступило лето. Чудовище с зелёными глазами

Наступили почти белые ночи. У Лёшика приближалась сессия, и мы временно перебазировались в город.

Как я уже сказал, стояла почти белая ночь. Обняв подушку и улыбаясь чему-то во сне, рядом дрых Лёшик, моя радость и одновременно мучение, мой спаситель и мой источник кошмаров.

Вместе мы провели почти год, и за это время нескладное тощее долговязое нечёсаное и нестриженое белобрысое бэмби начало превращаться в очень симпатичного молодого мужчину.

Этот молодой мужчина спал на соседней подушке, а меня мучили мысли одна мрачнее другой.

В последние недели Лёшик то и дело вис на телефоне: «Эдик то, Эдик сё». Эдик — это был кто-то из института, кто-то его возраста, схожих интересов… Я упрямо гнал от себя эти мысли, но они снова и снова возвращались ко мне.

В качестве отчаянного шага я решил попробовать сделать ставку на… секс. Нет, не поймите меня превратно, с этим у нас с Лёшиком проблем не возникало. Просто я решил, что нужно сделать так, чтобы на другого/других Лёшика уже не хватало.

Стратег из меня оказался никакой. Очень быстро стало ясно, что я переоценил… собственные силы.

В течение недели, едва Лёшик переступал порог квартиры, я уволакивал его в постель. После ужина и подготовки к следующему учебному дню я опять заваливал его туда же и успокаивался лишь тогда, когда после нескольких заходов Совёнок, уткнувшись носом мне в ключицу, вырубался на мне и во мне. После чего я осторожно перекладывал его рядом, накрывал одеялом и принимался раздумывать над тем, что же мне делать, и кто виноват.

Но к концу недели я понял, что сил нет уже у меня, и мой тыл может банально не выдержать. И потому, когда Лёшик в очередной раз заявил, что ему следует съездить к маме и узнать, «Как она там без меня», я выдохнул с облегчением.

Но отсутствовал Лёша не один день, как обычно, а все три. Через неделю всё повторилось. В конце третьей недели он исчез и не появлялся у меня дома уже четыре дня.

Я мысленно готовился к тому, что Совёнок вот-вот появится на пороге и скажет, что ничего у нас не вышло, и что он встретил другого, возможно, того самого Эдика, или просто позвонит и пожелает мне приятно оставаться, а может, даже и не позвонит больше никогда.

Короче, я накрутил себя по полной.

Когда действительно раздался звонок телефона, я был уже готов. Вернее, это я так думал. Того, что я услышал, я не ожидал услышать никак. И услышать голос того, кто позвонил, я не ожидал тоже.

Позвонил мне совсем не Лёшик, а… Александр Станиславович, отставной военный, ухажёр, да теперь уже почти гражданский муж его матери. Позвонил и назначил встречу. Вернее, отдал приказ прибыть в определённое место и без малейшего промедления.

Навоображав по дороге всяких ужасов, я прибыл. Станиславович уже был на месте.

Как оказалось, при очередном возвращении из Выборга Нина Сергеевна обнаружила дома сына. На кровати. В одежде. Под одеялом. В полуистерическом состоянии она вызвала любовника, который, действуя с военной прямотой, выставил любимую женщину за дверь её же собственной квартиры и стал «разбираться» с её сыном.

У самого Александра Станиславовича были две дочери от первого брака. Разговоров «за жизнь» и «по душам» с сыновьями он никогда не вёл, однако, кое-чего добиться от Лёшика сумел.

Лёшик пришёл к выводу, что он мне надоел, и что теперь он нужен мне исключительно для секса.

Услышав подобное, я тихо обалдел.

— Короче, — объявил Александр Станиславович, — вы оба — люди взрослые. Сядьте и разберитесь. Я сказал «разберитесь», — выделил голосом он. — Когда Алексей приедет к тебе, будь добр, сядь и выслушай, а не укладывай его носом в подушку, едва мальчик переступит порог.

Невооружённым глазом было видно, насколько неловко чувствовал себя при этом Лёшиков почти отчим. Мне же было смешно. В позе «лицом в подушку» оказывался всегда я, а совсем не Лёшик.

— В общем, выслушай его. И вместе подумайте, что и как вам теперь делать.

С этими словами отставник встал из-за стола в крошечной кафешке рядом с домом Нины Сергеевны и, не прощаясь, ушёл, а я остался сидеть за столиком и, подобно вытащенной на берег рыбине, хватать ртом воздух.

Вечером Совёнок, действительно, появился у меня дома.

Остановившись в коридоре, он тихо сказал:

— Дим, нам надо поговорить…

Мы уселись на кухне, и я жестом предложил ему начинать.

— Ну… В общем… Мы раньше разговаривали, гуляли, и вообще… А теперь только трахаемся… Я тебе совсем больше не интересен, да?

Я знал, о чём пойдёт речь, но всё равно поперхнулся. Я молча сгрёб Лёшика, уткнулся ему носом в макушку, вдохнул такой родной запах и прошептал:

— Я решил, что ты хочешь меня бросить, что это я тебе надоел.

Я собрался было добавить, что не гуляний же под луной или поцелуев на набережной Невы в белые ночи он от меня ждёт, но вовремя прикусил язык. Меня озарило: это я — старый ископаемый динозавр, а Лёшику наверняка хочется романтики.

— Лёш… — прошептал я.

— А? — ответил мне в футболку он.

— А пойдём сегодня ночью гулять вдоль Невы?

— Пойдём! — поднял голову он.

Вот он, мой прежний улыбающийся Лёшик, моё счастье, мой мучитель, мой спаситель и мой источник переживаний.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Алё? Эдик?.. Да… Да… Нет. У нас с бойфрендом другие планы. Спасибо, но нет.

И Лёшик повесил трубку.

— Дим, ну мы как, идём?

 

7 июня 2015


	26. Бонус №4. Наступила осень. План. Часть первая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я-таки решилась продолжить фик и написать это

**Pov Лёшика**  
  
  
У нас с Димой всё было хорошо. Причём, настолько хорошо, что я начинал порой задаваться вопросом, а бывает ли такое.  
  
В институте проблем не наблюдалось. Количество подработок росло и ширилось. Хоть и не в геометрической прогрессии, но всё же…  
  
Постепенно становилось всё больше приглашений исправлять какие-то компьютерные косяки уже не у частных лиц, а в разных фирмах, фирмочках и конторах.  
  
Вот и в тот день мне предстояла работа по повышению производительности постоянно висшего компьютера в одной из железнодорожных организаций. В понедельник в ней должна была состояться какая-то проверка, поэтому в пятницу днём меня сдёрнул с пары панический звонок от одного из старых клиентов, которому я когда-то реанимировал заглючивший ноутбук.  
  
Меня слёзно умоляли приехать незамедлительно, в крайнем случае, вечером или в субботу с утра.  
  
На вечер пятницы и на субботу у меня имелись совсем другие планы, поэтому я по-тихому слинял с последней пары.  
  
Паникующий и разве что не рвущий на себе волосы клиент долго вёл меня по каким-то ходам и переходам, красочно живописуя, что с ним сделает начальство, если к утру в понедельник компьютер не заработает так, как должно.  
  
Меня привели в небольшую комнатку и оставили наедине с компьютером. Проблема оказалась до ужаса банальной. Её удалось рассосать всего-то пятью щелчками мыши.  
  
Теперь я сидел и ждал, когда вернётся незадачливый заказчик.  
  
Заняться мне было нечем, и я полез шерстить недра компьютера.  
  
Как я быстро понял, подразделение, в котором я находился, занималось безопасностью и видеонаблюдением.  
  
Ничего интересного мне обнаружить не удалось. Меня заинтересовала лишь одна папочка, озаглавленная «Хохмы». От нечего делать я щёлкнул по ней мышью.  
  
В папке оказалось множество подпапок, но я, как и следовало ожидать, сначала щёлкнул по верхней, именовавшейся «Ржач». В ней обнаружилось несколько десятков видеороликов. В первом же, без звука в чёрно-белом изображении можно было посмотреть, как очень полная женщина, нагруженная огромным количеством сумок, пакетов и прочих котомок, бежала по платформе к последней двери шестивагонной электрички. Потеряв равновесие, уронив котомки, женщина упала, пару метров не добежав до последнего вагона. Двери закрылись, и электричка уехала.  
  
Что в этом было смешного, мне ясно не было.  
  
Закрыв папку, я уже собирался позвонить заказчику по сотовому, как увидел внизу экрана иконку «РЖД порно». Разумеется, эта папка меня заинтересовала.  
  
Самый верхний ролик попахивал уже не идиотизмом, а извращением. На видео было заснято, как вдоль путей шла девушка с корзиной. Вот, оглянувшись, она чуть отошла от насыпи и, спустив штаны, присела.  
  
Фу-у-у!  
  
Я закрыл ролик. Извращенцы они тут. Точно.  
  
Решив попытать счастья ещё раз, я, не глядя, ткнул мышью.  
  
Третий чёрно-белый шедевр тоже был снят камерой наблюдения, установленной где-то у железнодорожных путей.  
  
В углу экрана появились двое, вышедшие из леса. Вот один прижал другого к прутьям заборчика, забрался к нему под футболку руками, снял её, потом, расстегнув молнию, забрался к нему в штаны… И тут я обомлел. Да это же были мы с Димой!  
  
Воровато оглянувшись через плечо, я перекачал ролик на флешку и… Помедлив пару секунд, удалил всю папку.  
  
Меня попросили увеличить быстродействие компьютера? Вот. Получите, распишитесь.  
  
Акция: две услуги по цене одной. Я им ещё и быстродействие работника повысил. Нефиг смотреть всякую хрень в рабочее время. И в нерабочее, кстати, тоже.  
  
«РЖД порно» с нашим участием меня не на шутку возбудило.  
  
С чувством выполненного долга я принялся ждать возвращения клиента и… разрабатывать план. Нет, План. Да, что там… ПЛАН.  
  
С трудом дождавшись возвращения заказчика, я помчался домой.  
  
***  
  
Просмотр принесённого мною ролика закончился тем, что из дома мы так никуда и не вышли. В пятницу вечером — не успели, а в субботу утром Дима назвал меня озабоченным маньяком и улёгся на живот перед телевизором на диване.  
  
Из солидарности я тоже никуда не пошёл.  
  
Я явно перестарался, и ПЛАН пришлось перенести на более поздние сроки.

14 октября 2015


	27. Бонус №4. Наступила осень. План. Часть вторая

**POV Димы**  
  
  
После особо бурного вечера, плавно перешедшего в не менее бурную ночь — причиной тому очередное доморощенное порно с нашим участием — я отлеживался всю субботу, но, что поразительно, ни в воскресенье, ни в понедельник, ни позже Лёшик на меня претензий не предъявлял. Правда, при этом он всю неделю готовил меня к тому, что на выходные мы поедем на дачу.  
  
Что он там забыл в середине ноября, мне было совершенно не ясно, но убеждать Лёшик умел, и в конце недели я начал готовиться к поездке.  
  
В отличие от него, я прекрасно представлял себе, что такое деревянная дача в ноябре, даже при тотальном отсутствии снега, а потому я упаковал нам каждому по два свитера, шерстяные носки, спортивные штаны с начёсом, шарфы и шапки. На даче у меня имелся старинный отражатель* времён моего детства. Я также стащил вниз в машину рулон парниковой плёнки, давным-давно неведомо какими путями оказавшийся в квартире, все имевшиеся в наличии удлинители, масляный радиатор и канцелярские кнопки.  
  
В пятницу вечером по дороге за город я осторожненько расспросил радостно подскакивавшего на сидении Лёшика, бывал ли он на даче в ноябре. Как я и ожидал, выяснилось, что нет.  
  
Не удивительно, что пребывание на даче оказалось совсем не таким, как ожидал он.  
  
Когда мы приехали, уже стемнело, что было хорошо, поскольку то, что собирался проделать я, не совсем вписывалось в рамки поведения законопослушного гражданина.  
  
Ещё во времена моего детства строители провели от магистрального кабеля ответвление в сторону дачи и сделали отдельную розетку на ёлке. Розетка была заботливо накрыта приколоченной к той же ёлке половинкой резинового коврика. Ёлка выросла, и теперь до розетки было можно дотянуться, лишь встав на цыпочки. Но ценна она была, разумеется, не этим. Розетку было не видно с дороги, и ответвление к ней находилось МЕЖДУ уличным столбом и дачным счётчиком.  
  
Соединив привезённые удлинители, я подключил к уличной розетке радиатор и отражатель, поручил ошалевшему Лёшику нарезать полиэтилен и затягивать им окна, и принялся растапливать печь.  
  
Да-а-а… Надо было видеть выражение лица Совёнка. В лохматом свитере с высоким горлом, шерстяных носках и мешковатых штанах с начёсом он опять напомнил мне удивлённого сычонка.  
  
Кое-как поужинав при почти нулевой температуре на веранде, мы залегли спать, навалив на себя все одеяла, куртки и даже пляжную подстилку.  
  
Лёшик осторожно крутился, пытаясь принять удобную позу, и разочарованно вздыхал.  
  
Что он там запланировал, мне ясно не было, но понятно было одно: его план провалился с треском.  
  
Когда утром, немного погуляв по серому, мокрому и пустому садоводству, мы стали собираться обратно, заталкивая в сумку удлинители, я обнаружил большущую упаковку резиновых изделий #2.  
  
Нда… Причина Лёшикова разочарования мне стала понятна. Хотя… Что ему мешало заняться этим в городе, и зачем он постился целую неделю?  
  
Когда мы выехали из садоводства, Алексей опять радостно заелозил по сиденью.

 

 

28 октября 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кое-кто подобного девайса, пожалуй, и не видал, да? ;)  
> http://otvet.imgsmail.ru/download/c34272601b069fbbd0ca7e6f912d9f01_i-166.jpg


	28. Бонус №4. Наступила осень. План. Эпилог

По прибытии домой Лёшик начал действовать. Нет, он начал ДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ. Он занавесил окна, хотя кто сможет заглянуть на второй этаж?! Он отключил свой телефон, вытащил из розетки шнур от стационарного, отобрал у меня мой телефон, отключил и его и надолго исчез в ванной.

Выйдя оттуда, он загнал в ванную меня. Когда же я вышел, свет в квартире уже нигде не горел.

Лёшик обнаружился в кровати. Едва я устроился рядом, как он объявил:

— Сегодня главный я.

Протестовать я не собирался. Да и, собственно, зачем протестовать? «Главным» у нас и так всегда был Лёшик. Он уложил меня на спину, уселся мне на ноги и… А вот этого я никак не ожидал… И, раскатав резинку по моему члену, принялся медленно на него опускаться. Я лежал, опасаясь дышать. В полной темноте я слышал, как шумно пыхтит Лёшик, и чувствовал, как член всё сильнее обхватывает горячее, узкое, пульсирующее… Ох… То ли я, не выдержав, дёрнулся, то ли у Совёнка не хватило сил или, скорее, опыта, но я внезапно почувствовал, как горячее и пульсирующее обхватило весь член, сжало его, и я услышал жалобное: «А-а-ах…» — когда из-за поехавших в стороны коленей Лёшик всем весом резко опустился на меня.

Он хрипло дышал и вздрагивал всем телом. Мне оставалось лишь осторожно уложить его на себя, обнять и гладить по спине.

— Тихо… — шептал я. — Всё хорошо…

Я осторожно поменял нас местами, вышел из Лёшика, уложил его на живот и, шепча всякие успокаивающие бессмысленности, снова вошёл в него.

***

Надо ли говорить о том, что ПЛАН Лёшика оказался гениален? После той осенней ночи через полтора года после знакомства наши сексуальные горизонты заметно расширились, и предпочтения, мои уж точно, несколько изменились.

***

Что же касается вопроса «Кто у нас главный», мы с Лёшиком так и не смогли найти на него ответ. Даже сейчас. И даже по прошествии стольких лет. А уж пробовали искать мы его по-всякому.

Но, наверное, это и к лучшему? Нам вместе нескучно. А тот Лёшин первый раз мы теперь вспоминаем с улыбкой.

 

5 ноября 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История о Диме и Лёшике закончена. Я не планирую к ней возвращаться. Да и что ещё я могла бы сказать?
> 
> Это был мой первый оридж, чем он по-прежнему мне дорог. Пиши я его сейчас, то, возможно, кое-что я бы сделала совсем по-другому.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал.
> 
> С уважением,  
> Ваша ICE ADDICT aka лейтенант Кеттч.
> 
>  
> 
> Ах да. А вот так я вижу Димочку и Лёшика (слева направо) http://www.nature.org/photos-and-video/photography/photoofthemonth/photo-of-the-month-owl03.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то я поддалась написать первый оридж.


End file.
